


Pajarito

by simsm



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Sex in a Car, Shower Sex
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:53:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26282962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simsm/pseuds/simsm
Summary: История о грозном Льве, отважной экзотической Птичке и взаимопонимании без слов...
Relationships: Artem Dzyuba/Sebastian Driussi
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. О приятных неожиданностях

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж к главе:  
> https://twitter.com/simsm00/status/1079353963709747200?s=19

Себастьян сразу стал любимчиком Артёма. Ещё тогда, летом семнадцатого, впервые появившись в Зените вместе со всей гурьбой других аргентинцев, он вызвал сильную симпатию своей скромностью и талантом. В нем не было ни капли спеси и надменности, как у того же Паредеса, или странной отчуждённости Матиаса. Себ был такой живой, такой настоящий. Он был не менее талантлив чем Леандро, по крайней мере для Артёма, но может излишне горячим, от чего принимал поспешные решения. Но это было поправимо: побольше опыта, помощи тренеров и сокомандников, и получится очередная звёздочка, которая упорхнет от них, получив все, что хотела и не желая зарывать своё будущее в их бесперспективном чемпионате.

Артём старался пока об этом не думать - впереди четыре года контракта и приятного общения, Дзюба был в этом уверен. Хотя поначалу не всё было ладно. Этот скромный ребенок держался аргентинской стайки - щебечущая и рокочущая компания как будто поглотила его и не хотела делиться.

Артём же не просто так звался душой команды, он всегда находил общий язык с кем угодно. Чем аргентины хуже? И вот уже Краневиттер надрывает живот от очередной шутки Дзюбы на смеси английского и испанского, спасибо Халку, а Себа сверкает румянцем и завораживает Артёма своими очаровательными ямочками. И чем пошлее были шутки, тем ярче был румянец Себастьяна, а Тёма больше доволен произведенным успехом.

Со временем они начинают общаться вне компании аргентинцев. Дзюба рассказывает смешные малосодержательные истории, а Себа внимательно слушает, пытаясь понять и вникнуть, сверкая своей очаровательной улыбкой. Вместе они отрабатывают пасы, посмеиваясь и прикалываясь, и обязательно как можно больше обнимаются.

Тёме нравится тискать Себастьяна, тот какой-то трогательный, причем и в прямом, и переносном смысле слова. Ладный, гладкий, всегда вкусно пахнет какой-то смесью травок и жгучего перца, и очень симпатично реагирует на эти действия Артёма. Он пылает что щеками, что температурой тела, иногда Дзюбе кажется, что он может обжечься от того, какой Себастьян горячий. Он мило улыбается, заглядывает в глаза при разговорах, а при объятиях льнет к Артёму с максимальным контактом тела к телу.

Они начинают называть друг друга "simpatico". Впервые это произносит Себастьян, и Дзюба не может не принять в обиход это слово, ведь Дриусси и правда очень милый, славный и симпатичный. Теперь Артём постоянно говорит Себе, что тот его "simpа́tico", тот не против и называет также в ответ, при этом заливисто смеётся.

Артём очарован, восхищён кошачьей грацией, упругой походкой, приятной внешностью и добродушием Себастьяна. Себастьян очень симпатичный парень, его яркая южная внешность, смуглая кожа и глубокие карие глаза не сравнимы с жгучей красотой того же Паредеса, который даже немного страшит своей идеальностью. Себастьян весь как будто создан из мягких линий и изгибов, на него приятно смотреть, он манит к себе своими гармоничностью и теплом. И что уж таить, Дзюба его хочет. Он привык к полуголыми мужским телам, тесным объятиям и открытым душевым, но только близость Себастьяна вызывает шевеление в штанах. Артём даже не борется с собой, ему только приятнее находиться рядом, а по утрам дрочить в ванной комнате вспоминая гладкость смуглой покрытой замысловатыми татуировками кожи, пока жена собирает детей. Ему бы хотелось ответа, но их языковой барьер мешает - и так толком не пообщаешься, а тут такие пикантные темы. Он даже листает на досуге испано-русский словарь, пытаясь найти подходящие фразы и слова, будучи уверенным, что Себастьян будет не против их более близкого общения.

Но судьба решает за него, его отправляют в тульский "Арсенал". Цели меняются - ему бы попасть на чемпионат, он рвет жилы для этого, и Себа, его сладкий аргентинский мальчик, забывается сам собой.

***

В новый сезон РПЛ Артём врывается победителем. Он на пике своей формы, воодушевление с чемпионата ещё не схлынуло, так что вместе с Тёмой на волне и весь "Зенит". В основную группу на тренировках возвращается Кокорин, чему Тёма несказанно рад, и они почти все время проводят вместе. Основной поток своей энергии Артём переправляет на него, а Сашка, как всегда, во всем его поддерживает, в том числе и в глупых шутках и подколах. Их иногда даже называют неразлучниками - это прозвище случайно вырывается у Ерохина и мгновенно подхватывается остальными.

Тренером становится Сергей Богданович Семак, и основное свое внимание тот сосредотачивает на Дзюбе. Он делает на него ставку, и удачно: вся команда строится на взаимодействии с ним, и это решение как никогда кстати.

Себастьян тем временем все больше и больше времени проводит с Паредесом. Даже когда Артём пытается вовлечь его в разговор как-то более лично и уединенно, Леандро перетягивает все внимание на себя, а там уже подтягивается Сашка, да и другие аргентинцы. Такой шумной компанией они проводят свободное время и на тренировках, и в раздевалке. Команда едина, команда дружна, что конечно же способствует игре, они сметают все на своем пути, полностью оправдывая громкий лозунг — "идёт волна".

При виде Себастьяна, у Артема иногда шевелится что-то темное глубоко внутри, он периодически чувствует отголоски желания, но это что-то такое эфемерное, такое далёкое, что он даже не обращает внимание. Дриусси напоминает ему какую-то экзотическую тропическую птицу, настолько же яркую и теперь недоступную, он просто любуется, и ему этого сейчас вполне достаточно.

В раздевалке всей командой они играют в понятные всем национальностям игры, одна из них - «камень-ножницы-бумага» на щелбаны, почему-то арги это делают щёлкая по носу.

Себастьян в очередной раз проигрывает Артёму.

— Ну что, птичка, подставляй клювик, — Артёму смешно, Себастьян раздражен и обижен, хлопает его по поднесенной руке, вскрикивает:

— It's not fair, Arti! — он хитро прищуриваться, его глаза горят искрами азарта, и жестами показывает, сопровождает каждое слово -tu gol, mi clic, (твой гол - мой щелчок) - его рука ложится на грудь Артёма, — Mi gol, tu clic! (Мой гол - твой щелчок) - и Дзюба неожиданно получает по носу, от внезапности аж вскрикнув.

Себастьян отбегает на безопасное расстояние, прячась за Матиасом.  
— Ай! Какой хитрый! — Артёму не обидно, ему смешно и забавно, почему бы и нет, ведь он все равно чаще забивает.

Он вылавливает и сгребает Себастьяна в охапку, поднимая над полом, тот лишь смеётся, так заливисто и счастливо, что это отдается теплом где-то под грудиной.

— Ок, simpа́tico, хорошо! Да, давай, так и будет, раз тебе клювик жалко!  
Через его плечо Артём замечает презрительный взгляд Леандро. Он опускает Себастьяна на пол, взъерошивает ему волосы и идёт в душ, одаривая по пути Паредеса вызывающей улыбкой.

Казалось бы, всего лишь забавный спор, но это становится их с Себастьяном традицией.  
Это снова сближает их, они все больше времени проводят вместе.  
Внутри Артёма возрождается влечение, они все ближе, они опять шутят и проводят время вместе, снова все больше прикосновений и объятий.

Артем счастлив и доволен жизнью, все хорошо: на поле, в личной жизни, у друзей и в семье.

На игре с Краснодаром они празднуют гол Артёма вместе с Себастьяном, Сашка где-то там бегает поодаль, вроде пытается обнять, но не он тут главный, на первом месте для Артёма Себа. После матча Саша не остаётся с ними, он уезжает в Москву.

А на следующий день все СМИ разрываются скандальными новостями.  
Артёму стыдно и больно, как будто он сам все это сделал и так дико облажался.

После этого все идёт наперекосяк. Этот кошмар все не кончается, с каждым днём новости все хуже и хуже. Артём не видит выхода, его как будто выжали, не оставив сил, ни физических, ни моральных, как и всю команду. Эта напряжённость передается всем. Они вроде бы и делают вид, что все хорошо, но этому никто не верит, даже аргентинцы стали не такие шумные. Себастьян вообще начинает сторониться Артёма, как будто боится. Немудрено, Дзюба постоянно напряжён и зол.  
Начинаются проблемы как в игре, так и в команде. Саши, оказывается, не хватает не только на поле, он был как будто каким-то винтиком в их общей живой машине, без которого она не работает - ещё едет по инерции, но скорость падает катастрофически. Это грозит аварией. И они действительно ломаются.

***

Игра с "Динамо" в Москве с самого начала протекает грязно. Соперник бесконечно фолит, парни Зенита накручены и напряжены. Игра не идёт, мяч отскакивает от них, как будто они дилетанты. Дриусси, этот эмоциональный ребенок, получает сначала жёлтую, а потом и красную за ошибку, недопустимую для игрока такого уровня - он уводит мяч прямо из под носа соперника, не давая разыграть штрафной в центре поля.

Как же Артём зол, он орет на Себу ещё на поле, он взвинчен и раздражен всем и всеми: соперником, глупым-глупым Себастьяном, газоном, своей игрой - ему кажется, что он недостаточно выкладывается, как и вся команда. Они лишаются ещё и Далера: этот отважный парень пару минут бегает по полю в полусознательном состоянии, после столкновения с игроком Динамо, пока Артём не уводит его с поля под руки. В какой-то момент они играют вдевятером, Артём рвет жилы, но безрезультатно, и они, естественно, проигрывают.

Артём взбешен, он так громко орет в раздевалке, что наверное, весь этот небольшой стадион слышит его крик.

В первую очередь достается Себастьяну.

— Ты куда смотрел, идиота кусок, у тебя где глаза были, на затылке?  
— он нависает над понуро сидящим на лавке Себой. Артёму уже плевать, что тот особо его и не понимает, вся ярость и обида, что накопились за последнее время, выплескивается на парня.

— Stupid! Безмозглый! Ты где такому научился?!

— Артём, хватит! — его тираду прерывает Иванович, — отстань от парня, он все прекрасно понимает! Не видишь что ли, сам весь извелся.

Его мягкий говор немного успокаивает Артёма, он уже и сам понимает, что перегнул палку, но чувство внутреннего противоречия не даёт ему признать свою неправоту. Он ещё раз смотрит на Себастьяна, тот уткнулся лицом в ладони, рядом Маркизио, чьи льдистые глаза прожигают Артёма с осуждением.

— Иди проветрись, — Ива подходит и кладет руку ему на плечо, — успокойся немного.

Артём скидывает его ладонь, разворачивается и выходит в подтрибунку.

Мимо бегают работники стадиона, журналисты, кто-то его окрикивает, но он ничего не замечает. Он наматывает круги по помещению, быстрым шагом, стараясь не смотреть по сторонам. Чувство растерянности и стыда поглощает его с головой. Ему неловко за себя, он никогда так ещё не разговаривал с Себастьяном. Парень молод и горяч, ведь и Артём сам таким же был, ещё совсем недавно. Что уж говорить, он и сейчас достаточно несдержан, вся команда в курсе. Но Себе ни разу не посчастливилось испытать это на себе.  
Тёма в свое время сам чего только не творил... А теперь он взял и собственными руками разрушил тот хрупкий мир, который они создавали на пару с Дриусси. Ведь для Дзюбы этот открытый милый парень стал уже дорогим человеком, Артёму будет его не хватать, если они так и не помирятся.

Тёма не знает сколько времени проходит. Он возвращается в раздевалку, там почти никого нет, только Антон: тот уже накидывает ветровку, встречает Артёма похлопыванием по плечу.  
— Давай, приводи себя в порядок, мы ждём тебя в автобусе. — он уже почти уходит, — А, забыл, Ива просил передать: ещё раз такое повторится и он тебе пропишет! — Заба поднимает руки в примирительном жесте, — Не мои слова, передаю дословно, — и стремительно ретируется.  
— Тоже мне, прописыватель, — ворчит Артём, поспешно сбрасывает одежду и заходит в душевую.

Он мокнет под струями, минуты три, в голове поток самобичевания, на душе муторно и пусто. Его мысли прерывает прикосновение к лопаткам.

— Arti…

От неожиданности Артём аж подскакивает на месте.  
Он резко разворачивается и видит Дриусси. Откуда тот взялся, непонятно, ведь в раздевалке больше никого не было. Вроде бы. На бедрах у аргентинца только полотенце, прятался он тут что ли? Он стоит с таким видом, как будто ему предстоит что-то важное и пугающее, в его взгляде столько решительности и мольбы, он так красив в этот момент, что у Артема, аж сердце заходится галопом и бьётся где-то в горле.

Себастьян набирает полную грудь воздуха и начинает тараторить: 

-Arti, Arti, perdо́name (прости меня исп.),  
he fallado a todos (я всех подвёл исп.), disappointed you(разочаровал тебя англ.)  
Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, — он повторяет словно заведённый, кладет свои ладони на грудь Артёма и продолжает уже шепотом — sorry, про́сти, про́сти…

Потступает почти в плотную к Артёму так, что брызги воды попадают на лицо и тело, оставаясь сияющим бисером на смуглой коже.  
Дзюба смотрит на капли, скатывающиеся по чернильной вязи татуировок на предплечьях Себастьяна, попадающие на ключицы и стремящиеся по выбитому крестику к грудине. Он прослеживает их путь вниз к пупку и гулко сглатывает. Дзюба не может поверить ни тому, что слышит, ни тому, что видит. Он делает шаг на встречу Себастьяну, обнимает его как можно крепче, прижимая к груди, и шепчет.

— Ну что ты, что ты. За что ты извиняешься? Это я виноват, я дурак, слышишь, — он немного отодвигается, приподнимая голову Себастьяна, привлекая его внимание, — Soy, soy grosero (я, я грубый исп.), evil (злой англ.), Наорал почём зря. Это ты меня прости, sorry.

Себастьян только трясёт головой из стороны в сторону.

— No, no, no…

Он слитным движением опускается на колени перед Артемом, утыкаясь носом в живот. Дзюбе кажется что из комнаты выкачали весь кислород, это какое-то наваждение, у него сводит живот, жар идёт по телу, грозясь спалить собой его заживо. Себастьян продолжает шептать, опаляя кожу горячим дыханием, выбивая почву из-под ног.

— Боже, Себастьян, что ты делаешь, встань, get up! — он пытается его поднять, хватая под локти, но бесполезно: Себа вцепился словно клещ, крепко обнимает его за талию и только поднимает на Артёма глаза. И это последняя капля, потому что Тёма тонет в этой черной бездне, в этих бездонных колодцах обожания, от этого взгляда его захлестывает волной желания. Член Артёма уже вовсю стоит и он сдаётся, откидывается на боковую стенку душевой отдается в руки Себастьяну. Тому как будто этого и надо.

Он начинает выцеловывать только ему ведомый рисунок на животе Артёма, шепчет что-то, но это настолько невнятно, что Дзюба даже перестает вслушиваться. Артёму кажется, что ему молятся, и это настолько дико и развратно, что его начинает потряхивать от возбуждения.

Себастьян, наконец, добирается до члена Артема. Он аккуратно берет в рот головку, облизывая, словно леденец, его движения настолько робкие, но их так не хватает, что из горла Артёма вырывается просительный скулеж. Он кладет свою ладонь на затылок Себастьяна, поглаживая короткий ёжик волос, поощряя. Тот, оценив это как одобрение, начинает брать глубже, водя головой под направляющей рукой Артёма, подключает руки. Его рот жаркий, влажный, сам он периодически постанывает, явно наслаждаясь процессом. С каждым движением головы, он берет все глубже, работая ртом с большим энтузиазмом, его юркий язык проходится по основанию головки и члена, проходясь по уздечке, добавляя пикантности и все меньше оставляя Артёму терпения. Он уже не стесняясь давит на затылок Себы, задавая глубину и ритм. Удовольствие такое сильное, что Артёму кажется, что он просто возьмёт и отключится. Он хочет закрыть глаза, но так боится, что никогда больше не увидит этого зрелища. Поэтому он смотрит вниз, он хочет запомнить, как Себастьян Дриусси, талантливый перспективный красивый аргентинский футболист, его тропическая птичка, отсасывает у него в душевой стадиона Химки, и этого, может, никогда не повторится. Себастьян как чувствует его панические мысли, поднимает на него глаза, полные похоти, выпускает член изо рта, берясь за него рукой, начиная активно надрачивать, периодически облизывая головку, и продолжает смотреть снизу вверх. И это та грань, за которую Артём просто вываливается - он кончает, удовольствие такое острое, оно как будто выворачивает его наизнанку, он едва сдерживает крик, закусывая губу. Последнее, что он видит прежде чем закрыть глаза, это капли спермы на губах и щеках Себастьяна и подрагивающие угольные ресницы его прикрытых глаз.

Он сползает по стенке, приваливаясь к ней, утягивает на себя Себастьяна, и начинает целовать. Дзюба чувствует привкус спермы, но его это не смущает, ведь он так давно этого хотел. Артём сдергивает с Себастьяна полотенце, тот возбужден, член его среднего размера, но очень красивой формы, слегка загнутый вбок. Тёма хочет к нему прикоснуться, разворачивая Дриусси к себе спиной, и усаживая между ног, практически не прерывая поцелуй. Тот откидывается на его грудь, льнет так доверчиво, так ласково и так открыто. Артём легко гладит его, задевая соски, перебирая пальцами кубики пресса. Второй рукой берется за член, который так правильно лежит в руке Артёма, как будто только для этого и создан, постепенно начинает двигать рукой, медленно, круговыми движениями, обводя головку так, как самому нравится, периодически проходясь кончиками пальцев по уздечке. Себастьян начинает стонать, так сладко, так мелодично, в такт движениям. Ну, точно птичка, вон песни даже поет. Артём выцеловывает его плечи, проводит языком по гриве вытатуированного льва, добирается поцелуями до шеи, посасывает мочку уха, начинает шептать все, чему успел когда-то научится.

— Сariño, guapo, lindo, te quiero. (сладкий, красивый, милый, хочу тебя (можно также перевести как люблю тебя;))

Себастьян не остаётся в долгу поворачивает голову, и шепчет в губы:

— Fuerte, fiable, león, mio (сильный, надежный, лев, мой)

Артём выцеловывает ему скулы добавляет — mi pajarito (птичка моя), — и слышит вскрик Себастьяна, тот выстанывает ещё раз ему в губы на выдохе «mi» и кончает, выгибаясь дугой, заливая спермой свой живот и пачкая руку Артёма.

Они так лежат некоторое время, лениво целуясь, а сбоку по-прежнему льёт стеной вода из лейки душа. Их тела постепенно остывают, и им становится холодно. Надо собираться и уходить.

Они выходят, поспешно одеваются. Себа выскакивает первым. Артём старается растянуть время, чтобы им не выйти вместе.

Когда он добирается до автобуса, то видит, что некоторых парней ещё даже нет - может заболтались с кем-то, и облегчённо выдыхает. Себастьян сидит в конце автобуса забившись в угол и упорно смотрит в окно, как будто стены стадиона чем-то могут быть интересны.  
Артём делает робкую попытку, он отправляет ему сообщение:

"I liked it very much. repeat?"

И ждёт, минуты не проходит, он получает ответ:

"Yes Yes. of course!!! ;)"

Он поворачивается в сторону задних рядов, Себа светит ему лучезарной улыбкой, подмигивает и снова отворачивается.

Всю обратную дорогу до аэропорта Артём улыбается. Его птичка с ним, у них все наладилось. На душе так тепло и спокойно, он со всем справится, они вместе справятся. 

Все будет хорошо.


	2. О стеснённых условиях, забытом креме, толике ревности и всё понимающих женщинах.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Коллаж к работе:  
> https://twitter.com/simsm00/status/1102167149236252672?s=19

Ответный матч с Фенербахче прошел потрясающе.  
Их новый Зенитовский Иранский ребёнок блистал и зажигал, под ним будто горело поле. Вся команда работала, как один организм, они, наконец, начали играть.  
Да, они по-прежнему были не в форме, слишком серьезную им дали нагрузку на сборах. Но их целью был чемпионат, им нужно было разогнаться к апрелю, а матчи с Фенербахче вывозить, как могут. Как назло Далерка, этот отчаянный парень, получил нелепое повреждение и помочь им никак не мог. Богданыч сделал ставку на двух верховых форвардов, ввел новую кровь в виде Сердара и не прогадал.

Вся команда старалась как могла, Артём делал, что мог в его ситуации, с так и не проходящими проблемами с коленом. От этого победа становилась ещё более сладкой. Они праздновали на поле со всеми и, особенно, с Азмуном, с которым они даже применили их старое празднование голов с Коко… Тёма не хотел думать об этом. Сейчас всё было хорошо, они победили, и он собирался отметить это дело с Дриусси.

Дзюбу вместе с Эрнани выдернули на допинг-контроль. В итоге, он не успел застать Себастьяна в раздевалке, тот уехал раньше, хотя они договаривались провести время после матча вдвоем. Пока Тёма одевается, пытаясь дозвониться до Себы (тот постоянно недоступен) к нему подходит уже полностью одетый Мишаня, стукнув по плечу, произносит, похихивая.

— Упорхнула твоя птичка, при мне телефон отключил, не пытайся дозвониться.

— Чего? — Артём в недоумении почесывает макушку, — нафиг бы ему это было надо?

— Уехал очень злой, толком даже со всеми нами не попрощался, — Миша наклоняется чуть ближе, говорит понизив голос. — Чё стряслось-то у вас, братюнь?

— А вот хуй знает, впервые слышу, что у нас что-то стряслось, и то от тебя. — Артём тяжело вздыхает, натягивая футболку. — Спасибо, Мишаня, но мне кажется, ты преувеличиваешь, всё нормально, мало ли что случилось.

Всё это время Миша стоит со скептическим выражением на лице, не скрывая своего отношения к происходящему.

— Где-то ты накосячил, подумай. Ладно, я пошёл, тороплюсь, — он пожимает Артёму руку и уходит, оставляя того обдумывать полученную информацию.

— Ага, бывай, — Тёма рассеянно жмёт в ответ горячую ладонь, уже погрузившись в свои мысли и предположения.

Себастьян в последнее время был сам не свой. На поле и на тренировках он как всегда был милым и доброжелательным, выкладывался по-полной и по максимуму выполнял задачи тренера. Но его лучезарная улыбка и звонкий смех если и могли обмануть команду, то не Артёма. Себастьян грустил, он периодически зависал взглядом в одной точке, явно погруженный в свои мысли. Как бы Тёма не пытался его развеселить, тот смеялся над его остроумными и не очень шутками, но улыбка не касалась его глаз. При личных встречах не было уже того задора в сексе, что всегда проявлял Себастьян: всё было долго, нежно и мучительно сладко. Артёму нравилось, ему было хорошо, но его не покидало чувство, что с ним прощались.

Сейчас Тёма снова пытался дозвониться до Дриусси, абонент по-прежнему недоступен, а в груди у Дзюбы росла тревога.

Так прошло двое суток их выходных до тренировок. Артём ждал их в нетерпении, он хотел увидеть своего мальчика, он так соскучился. Они всегда либо переписывались, либо встречались. Даже когда Себа улетал домой, они всегда держали контакт, но теперь то, что происходит сейчас, невозможно ничем объяснить.

Когда он снова видит свою птичку, сердце заходится в рваном быстром ритме. Артём бежит быстрее обниматься, но тот вместо того чтобы как всегда прильнуть к его груди, отступает назад, скованно улыбаясь. В глубоких шоколадных глазах Себастьяна плещется тоска и ни капли обиды. Если бы Тёма в чём-то был виноват, Себа скорее всего устроил бы скандал, добиваясь своего и требуя искупления вины. И Артём бы искупал — долго и изощрённо, всячески ублажая своего мальчика. Но сейчас был не тот случай, Тёма прекрасно это видел, он достаточно хорошо изучил Дриусси за полгода их романа. Это была не обида, тот что-то себе надумал, поставив запрет на их общение, и Тёма не мог понять, что именно.

— Себ, que pasо́? (что случилось?) Ты что киснешь, а?

Он приобнимает Себастьяна за плечи, тот только дёргает головой, натягивая улыбку, и лишь одними губами произносит:

— Хоро́шо, I am ok(Я в порядке), — и ловко прошмыгивает под Тёминой рукой, выпутываясь из его объятий, убегая к Ригони. Тот встречает его задорной улыбкой, начинает ворковать с Дриусси на испанском, но периодически бросает извиняющийся взгляд в сторону Артёма.

После тренировки Тёма пытается выловить Себу на стоянке. Но тот как будто догадывается об этом, прикрываясь Ригони, быстро прощается и уезжает с ним, не дав Артёму сказать хоть слово.

Так проходит ещё две тренировки.  
Тёма не знает что делать, он решается на совсем отчаянный поступок: он едет к Себастьяну домой.

Он был там только раз, довозил Дриусси до его квартиры, когда тот сдал машину в ремонт. Тёма так хотел сделать своему мальчику приятно, он довёз его после их встречи до дома и никак не мог отпустить.

Они тогда долго целовались в машине, Себа залез к нему на колени, тёрся о живот вставшим членом, даже не пытаясь расстегнуть джинсы.

_  
— Pajarito(птичка), иди уже, прекращай, — шепчет Артём в зацелованный влажный рот, но при этом сам даже не пытается оторвать руки от упругой задницы._

_Они занимались сексом весь вечер. Но Артёму всё было мало. Тёма как можно дольше тянул время, чтобы не отпускать Себастьяна домой. Им очень редко удавалось побыть вдвоём так долго. Никто не хотел жертвовать семьёй ради этих отношений. У Дриусси недавно родилась дочурка, и он был, судя по всему, вполне счастлив со своей красавицей-женой. Сам Артём так глубоко и надолго увяз в своём болоте, Себа стал для него отдушиной. Внезапно начавшийся роман дарил прекрасные минуты и часы, что они проводили вместе, и дело было не только в сексе._

_С Себастьяном было тепло и спокойно, он дарил Артёму уверенность и поддержку. Он одним своим озорным взглядом мог утихомирить бушующий ураган злости и смятения внутри Тёмы. С ним хотелось проводить время, с ним хотелось быть как можно дольше, с ним хотелось просто быть._

_И сейчас, когда до прилёта Ванессы была целая ночь, Себастьян, упрямый ребенок, во что бы то ни стало стремился попасть домой вечером, чтобы убраться и переночевать в своей квартире. Артём этого совсем не понимал, каждый час вместе казался для него слишком ценным._

_Тёма целует душистую шею, проводя языком вдоль нижней челюсти, на что Себа только громко выдыхает. Он такой податливый в руках Артёма, так льнет и прогибается, что желание, которое, казалось, было насыщено, поднимается из глубины живота, неся за собой дрожь и предвкушение._

_Артём шепчет в сладкий рот:_

_— Или ты сейчас идёшь домой, или я тебя трахну прямо здесь. Go home(Иди домой)._

_На что Себа лишь лукаво улыбается, и лезет горячей ладонью за резинку Тёминых спортивных штанов, опуская руку на уже полностью стоящий член, и с вызовом поднимает подбородок. В глазах его искрится озорство. Тёма просто резко ссаживает его с себя, они случайно задевают задницей Себастьяна руль, и громкий гудок разрывает тишину стоянки. Они оба вздрагивают, Себа заваливается на переднее пассажирское сиденье, выпучив глаза. Они сидят так несколько секунд, глупо пялясь друг на друга. Артём на пробу спрашивает._

_— Arriba? (Вверх?) Apartamento? (В квартиру?) — и жестом показывает на высотку, в которой находится квартира Себастьяна._

_Тот лишь качает головой. Артём тяжело вздыхает, внимательно рассматривая Себу. Тот блестит глазами, грудная клетка его часто вздымается, он каждые несколько секунд облизывает губы, делая их ещё более яркими и сочными. Всё это и явственно выпирающий бугор в районе ширинки выдают его с головой._

_— Ты же провоцируешь меня, маленький засранец, — Артём качает головой и больше не думает._

_Он выходит из машины, садится на заднее сиденье, отодвигает переднее вместе с Себастьяном вперёд, тот аж вскрикивает от неожиданности._

_Тёма садится посередине, снимает куртку, кидая ее вперёд на руль, раздвигает ноги и приглашающе похлопывает себя по коленке. Себа не заставляет себя долго ждать. Он поспешно снимает кожанку, перебирается к Артёму, на ходу расстёгивая ширинку джинсов, одним движением стягивает свитер вместе с футболкой и садится тому на колени уже голой задницей. И тут же целует. Он такой настойчивый и голодный до поцелуев, лезет Тёме в штаны, доставая его член, сразу начиная двигать рукой, как будто не они час назад трахались, как кролики, в Тёминой съёмной квартире._

_Дзюба мнёт его аппетитную задницу, круглые половинки так правильно и так привычно ложатся в ладони. Он слегка разводит их в стороны, проходясь средним пальцем по ложбинке между, аккуратно надавливая на вход Себастьяна, тот до сих пор такой податливый и расслабленный. Тёма массирует анус, проходясь чуть ниже по промежности к основанию яичек, ласкает нежную кожу. Его мальчик лишь тихо стонет на каждое движение._

_Артём рычит в поцелуй, слегка прикусывает нижнюю губу Себастьяна и отодвигается. Слишком сухо, нужно смазать. Он отрывается от аппетитной задницы, сплевывает на пальцы и размазывает слюну по звёздочке ануса. Себастьян всё это время сидит, едва дыша, приоткрыв свой рот, и завороженно рассматривает Артёма. Когда тот снова тянется сплюнуть на свои пальцы, Себа перехватывает Тёмину руку, поднимает его пальцы к своим губам и начинает облизывать. Сначала указательный — слегка прикусывает подушечку, потом погружает полностью фалангу, после весь палец в рот и, посасывая, проходится снизу языком. При этом не разрывая зрительного контакта._

_Это так горячо и соблазнительно, что член Артёма дергается, зажатый в крепких Себиных пальцах левой руки. Тот, опомнившись, начинает двигать рукой снова, при этом продолжая облизывать Тёмины пальцы, обильно смачивая их слюной. Теперь в его рту уже два, Артём на пробу двигает ими, слегка надавливая на язык. Себастьян на это лишь закатывает глаза._

_Нет, это невыносимо. Артём вынимает, наконец, пальцы из горячего рта, заводит руку за спину Аргентинца и почти сразу проникает безымянным внутрь на всю длину. Тот громко стонет, стараясь насадиться как можно глубже, запрокидывает голову. Артём не пытается растянуть, этого сегодня было уже достаточно, он просто размазывает всю влагу по входу, попеременно то проникая вглубь, то вынимая. Ещё раз сплюнув себе в руку, смазывает свой член и приподнимает Себастьяна, тот бьётся головой об потолок машины. Они оба прыскают от смеха._

_— Да уж, ты не миниатюрная девочка, — Тёма, хохотнув, целует мягкие губы, немного продвигается задницей вперёд и укладывает Себастьяна себе на грудь, — но мы справимся._

_Он ещё раз глубоко целует своего мальчика, проникая языком в рот, параллельно раздвигая стенки его ануса головкой члена. Внутри горячо и по-прежнему тесно. Они оба замирают. Себа рвано выдыхает и резко насаживается на член, вскрикивает, а Тёма лишь протяжно стонет. Он выжидает несколько секунд и потихоньку начинает двигаться, слегка приподнимая бедра, подхватывая ягодицы Себастьяна снизу, помогая тому двигаться себе навстречу. Места мало, амплитуда небольшая, движения скользящие, но максимально глубокие._

_С каждым толчком внутрь горячего жара удовольствие, что разливается где-то глубоко за яйцами, подстёгивает, заставляя Артёма увеличивать темп. Они уже даже не целуются, Себа, уткнувшись лбом в обивку подголовника, поскуливает на каждый Тёмин толчок. Член его крепко стоит и сочится, он держится руками за спинку кресла, виляя бедрами и насаживается как можно глубже. Когда Дзюба чувствует волны оргазма, что подкатывают, грозясь толкнуть его за край, он берется за Себин член рукой и начинает ею двигать в такт со своими толчками. Тому как будто это и нужно, он взвывает в голос, запрокидывает голову — Артём еле успевает положить руку на его затылок, чтобы Себа не ударился об крышу — и выплёскивается на Тёмин свитер, что они так и не сняли. Себастьян так сильно сжимается внутри, так приятно обхватывает член, что Артём, ещёпару раз толкнувшись, кончает сам, теряя на время ощущение пространства и времени, захлебываясь в иссушающем блаженстве._

_Отдышавшись, Дзюба лижет мочку уха разморённого Себы, который навалился на него всем весом, потягивает зубами за серёжку и ссаживает его с себя на сиденье рядом. Он тянется к бардачку, доставая влажные салфетки, вытирает себя и отдает упаковку Дриусси. Тот, как может, приводит себя в порядок, перебирается на переднее сиденье и, когда тянется положить упаковку салфеток на место, Артём слышит его возглас:_

_— Arti! Tuviste crema! Crema! (Арти! У тебя был крем! Крем!) — он кидает в Артёма тюбик детского крема, тот падает рядом на сиденье. — Culo estúpido. (Тупая задница.)_

_Артём берет тюбик в руку, рассматривая крем «Морозко», который держит в бардачке для детишек вместе с салфетками и пачкой конфет. И начинает смеяться в голос._

_— Я забыыыыл, — он заваливается на бок, хватаясь за живот, сквозь слезы, что проступили от смеха, смотрит на Себастьяна, тот совсем не в обиде.  
Он лишь передразнивает Тёму:  
— Забииил, — и тоже начинает ухахатываться.  
_

Дзюба тогда проводил Себастьяна до двери, тот долго упирался и не хотел впускать Артёма внутрь. В итоге, когда тот применил свои навыки борьбы и зашёл-таки в квартиру с Себой на руках, он долго смеялся и не мог остановиться под долгие обиженные причитания Аргентинца на смеси языков. Сразу стало понятно и почему Себа не хотел идти заниматься сексом в квартиру, и почему так спешил вечером домой: в квартире оказался жуткий бардак. Почти на всех поверхностях были разбросаны вещи, какие-то коробки из быстрой кухни, обертки, пустые бутылки из-под колы и всякая подобная дребедень.

Себастьян просто торопился прибраться до прилёта жены. Удивительно, Артём считал себя засранцем, но Аргентинец здесь его переплюнул. Ванессы и не было то всего неделю, но по квартире казалось, что как минимум месяц.  
Когда Тёма предложил Себастьяну вызвать клининговую компанию, тот наотрез отказался, сказав что должен всё сделать сам, а то жена заметит, если будет слишком чисто, а он обещал ей просто не свинячить. На это заявление Артём лишь умилился и весь оставшийся вечер помогал этому маленькому поросёнку убираться.

И сейчас Дзюба сидит в машине на стоянке возле жилого комплекса, в котором находится квартира Себастьяна, и никак не может решиться зайти. Он так хочет поговорить, он понимает, что скорее всего дома Ванесса, но так хотя бы Себа не сбежит от него. Куда он сбежит из собственной квартиры?

Дверь открывает Ванесса с малышкой Франческой на руках. На ней домашняя пижама, она не накрашена и волосы собраны в пучок. Артём видел ее только при полном параде, а сейчас она такая уютная и милая. Тёма даже немного смущается сам себя. Зачем он припёрся в эту прекрасную семью, к этой великолепной женщине? Добиваться того, чтобы и дальше трахать её мужа? Он настолько растерян, что даже ничего не говорит, просто смотрит в упор. Ванесса сначала хмурится, затем её лицо озаряет улыбка и она кричит куда-то в сторону:

— Gorrión! Tu leon ven! (Воробушек! Твой лев пришёл!) — она поворачивается снова к Артёму, искренне улыбаясь, машет приглашающим жестом. — Come in (заходи).

Тёма, слегка помявшись, проходит за ней сквозь гостиную в сторону спальни. Она указывает ему на диван и Дзюба, получив своего рода разрешение, садится, вспоминая, как он доставал здесь из-за подушек обертки от энергетических батончиков.  
За стенкой слышались голоса — приглушённый девушки и нервный Себастьяна. Когда дискуссия стихает, из спальни выходит смущенный Себа. Он направляется к Артёму, садится на диван чуть поодаль и, сделав трагическое выражение лица, тяжело вздыхает.

— Зачем при́шел? — его русский всегда такой забавный, Тёма просто не может сдержать улыбку, тот, заметив это, ещё больше хмурится. — Pаrа quе́? (Для чего?)

Артём даже и не знает, что отвечать, он закусывает губу, рассматривая Себастьяна: тот скорее всего спал, на щеке отпечаток от подушки, а глаза слегка опухли. Он сейчас такой родной и милый, что Тёме хочется просто его обнять, но Аргентинец явно не дал бы это сделать. Артём собирается с духом, но его прерывает вошедшая Ванесса:

— Esto es bueno, palomas. Pero necesito traeros un poco de té. (Это хорошо, голубки. Но мне нужно принести вам чай.) — она отдает Франческу в руки Себастьяну. — Pues, toma a Francesca. Vuelvo enseguida. (Так, возьми Франческу я сейчас).

Себастьян усаживает дочурку себе на колени лицом к лицу, та, увидев отца, начинает улыбаться и угукать. Аргентинец отвлекается на дочь, начинает той что-то нашёптывать. Они так сильно похожи. Франческе нет наверное и полугода, она такая хорошенькая, полная копия Себастьяна. Артём уже любит этого ребенка. Он подсаживается ближе, почти вплотную. Девочка, увидев его, открывает свои глазки в изумлении и начинает внимательно его рассматривать, приоткрыв ротик. Тёма протягивает ей свой палец, прикасаясь к ладошке, та на автомате крепко обхватывает его своими маленькими пальчиками и начинает улыбаться.  
Артём тихо шепчет Себастьяну, не отводя взгляда от ребенка.

— Давай встретимся завтра, пожалуйста, Себастьян, я скучаю, mi pajarito (моя птичка).

Он слышит тяжёлый вздох, поворачиваясь к Себастьяну, тот смотрит на Артёма со смесью страдания и восхищения. Аргентинец облизывает нижнюю губу, оставляя на ней влажный след. Тёме так хочется пройтись по тому же месту своим языком, собрав сладкий вкус своего мальчика. Себа приподнимает брови и чуть слышно говорит:

— Bien, bien, como siempre, a las ocho. (Хорошо, хорошо, как обычно в восемь).

***  
Дзюба гонит на всех парах в съёмную квартиру, что они с Себастьяном взяли для их встреч. Они не хотели рисковать и встречаться в отелях, вариант со съёмным жильем был самый подходящий.  
Артём так спешит, он еле вырвался из дома, спасибо Ване, что прикрыл, сказав Крис, что у них встреча всей компанией. Как Вано терпел его эти полгода, Тёма ума не приложит. Он столько раз его спасал, столько врал и выкручивался, что Дзюба должен ему по гроб жизни. Тот даже не спрашивал, куда же на самом деле пропадает Артём, который сам не знал, смог бы сказать правду. Ведь одно дело любовница, женщина, другое — отношения на стороне с молодым, привлекательным, но всё-таки мужчиной.

Артём и сам не знал, как себя оправдать, но Себастьян будил в нём такие эмоции, каких он, наверное, ни разу до этого не испытывал. Даже когда был влюблен в Крис. Там было восхищение, смешанное с умилением и нежностью. Но Себастьян… Себастьян поднимал какие-то глубинные желания, он разжигал такую страсть внутри Артёма, что она разгоралась с каждым разом всё больше и больше. То чувство, что сначала зарождалось, как простое сексуальное желание, переросло в желание обладать целиком и полностью.

Себастьян был нужен, как тихая гавань, в которой растворяются всё беды, как человек, которым хотелось восхищаться за его силу и при этом оберегать. Нужен, как человек, который, не говоря с тобой на одном языке, понимал тебя иногда лучше, чем близкие люди.  
И как самый крышесносный секс, что только был у Артёма. Себа был раскрепощен и изобретателен, отзывчив и чувствителен, и он никогда, ни при каких условиях не притворялся, он был честен и открыт. Если ему было неприятно, он не делал вид, что так и надо, он всё высказывал, при этом никогда не обижался беспричинно, заставляя ломать голову, что же Артём сделал не так.

Но сейчас всё было по-другому, в первый раз за это время Себастьян избегал прямого разговора. Тёма боялся того, что это могло значить: что Аргентинец решил порвать с ним.

Дзюба торопится приехать как можно раньше, ни в коем случае не опоздать, ведь вдруг Себа передумает и уедет, так его и не дождавшись. Дриусси всегда приезжал заранее, как бы Дзюба не пытался, у него так и не получилось ни разу приехать раньше него.

Он кидает кое-как машину на стоянке, даже толком не выровняв, пока бежит к лифту, чуть не сбивает какую-то бабуську с собачкой, заполошно извиняется и снова максимально набирает скорость. Лифт, что отсчитывает каждый этаж так медленно, просто дико выбешивает. Наконец, добравшись до двери, он с трудом её открывает, запутавшись в ключах. Пройдя внутрь, выдыхает с облегчением — из душа доносятся звуки льющейся воды.

Но когда Дриусси выходит из душа полностью одетый, напряжение, что держало его всё это время, снова начинает нарастать.  
Себастьян не улыбается, у него на лице извиняющееся выражение, он лишь разводит руками.

— No tuve tiempo en casa. (У меня дома не было времени).

Артём, что стоит до сих пор в куртке, успев снять лишь обувь, спрашивает то, что хотел узнать всё это время.

— Почему ты от меня бегаешь? Que paso? (Что случилось?)

Себа выдыхает, проводит рукой по влажным волосам, зачесывая их назад, садится на кресло, что стоит в прихожей, поднимает на Дзюбу глаза, в них отражено сожаление.

— Я ни́ знаю. No se como explicar. (Я не знаю, как объяснить).

Артём присаживается перед ним на колени, беря его руки в ладони, складывая их лодочкой в своих руках. Он рассматривает смятение на лице Себастьяна и ничего не понимает.

— Скажи, Себ, я тебя обидел? Что я такого сделал? Может сказал что, не подумав, ты знаешь, я дурак ещё тот. Ну?! — он уже кричит от нетерпения. — Скажи хоть что-то, наконец!

Себастьян меняется в лице, глядя со злостью и обидой, произносит.

— Azmun, Serdar Azmun. (Азмун, Сердар Азмун.)

— Ты серьезно? Ты что, ревнуешь? —  
Артём начинает истерически смеяться, он выпускает руки Себастьяна из своих, садится на задницу прямо на пол и вытирает пальцами слезы, выступившие от смеха. — Нашел к кому, сукаааа…

— We had the same thing! (У нас было то же самое!)

Себастьян выкрикивает это с обидой в голосе, вскакивает и убегает вглубь квартиры. Артём лишь бурчит себе под нос: «По-английски заговорил, значит, всё серьезно».

Он встаёт, колено снова простреливает, когда он делает резкое движение, Тёма лишь шипит сквозь зубы, замирая. Слегка покачав голенью, убедившись, что всё в порядке, идёт к Себастьяну, предварительно сняв куртку. Как же всё-таки его физическое состояние зависит от его эмоционального фона, вот Себа сейчас устроил ему разборки, и Тёме снова хуже.

Дзюба заходит в гостиную, наблюдая за мечущимся по комнате Дриусси. Тот ходит из угла в угол, приговаривая что-то себе под нос, увидев Тёму, замирает, собираясь что-то сказать, поднимает руку, указывая на Артёма, да так и застывает, не находя подходящих слов. Тёма не собирается ждать, когда тот придумает колкие слова и фразы, он подходит и обнимает Себу за плечи, берясь за затылок, говорит чуть слышно:

— He is friend, I have many friends,  
you are different. (Он друг, у меня много друзей, ты другое).

Себастьян отталкивает Артёма от себя, уходит в дальний конец комнаты, где стоит большой угловой диван, и заваливается спиной на него, оставляя голени свисать с края. Ноги его слегка разведены, и Тёма, не теряя времени подходит, становясь на колени между ними, укладывает свою голову Себастьяну на грудь и чувствует руку, что ложится на его затылок, поглаживая и перебирая короткие волоски. Он слышит голос Дриусси, его мягкий тембр отдается вибрацией в груди, и Тёма чувствует это своей щекой. Как будто с ним сейчас разговаривают двое, второй, что затаился у Себастьяна в грудной клетке, звучит так тревожно.

— Я боюс ты уходишь. Tengo tanto miedo de perderte. (Я так боюсь тебя потерять.)

Тёма поднимает голову, всматривается в лицо Себы: в нём снова тоска, что делает сейчас так больно им обоим. Он кое-что понимает, ведь это всё началось намного раньше, чем Сердар пришел в их команду.

— Ведь не в Азмуне дело, да? Есть что-то другое, почему ты со мной прощаешься? Я никуда не ухожу. Почему, Себастьян? — он подтягивается чуть выше, слегка дотрагивается до подбородка Дриусси губами, отстраняется и выжидательно смотрит.

У Себастьяна глаза начинают предательски блестеть, он шмыгает носом, отводя взгляд, и произносит куда-то вверх.

— Leandro, me duele tanto. (Леандро, мне так больно).

Артём, услышав это имя, мгновенно вскакивает на ноги. Он знал, он знал, что в этой истеричке всё дело, уж слишком были эти двое близки. Он так зол сейчас: всё это время его мальчик просто сох по другому парню, а Тёма был своеобразной заменой. Он совсем себя не контролирует, нависает над Себой и начинает орать, что есть мочи.

— Вы трахались, да? Скажи, давал ему? Или что, тёк, как сучка, и так не получил своего?

Себастьян смотрит на него, распахнув глаза, в них полный шок и обида, он резко садится, пытаясь вставить хоть слово:

— No, no, Arti, no, por que… (Нет, нет, Арти, нет, почему…)

Но Артём даже не хочет слышать, его несет:

— Или что, влюбился в него ещё тогда в Аргентине? И он считает, что слишком хорош для тебя, да, как и для всех? Или может…

— Заткныс! Shut up! Callate! (Заткнись! Заткнись!) — Себастьян кричит надрывно, в интонации его голоса истерика.

Артём резко замолкает, смотря на него удивлённо.  
Себастьян, немного помолчав продолжает, внимательно глядя Артёму в глаза:

— He is the best friend, he is like a brother, he is like Сoco for you. (Он лучший друг, он как брат, он как Коко для тебя).

И это, как пощёчина. Дзюба оседает на пол. Он пытался забыть, забыться. Не винить себя в том, что в свое время не усмотрел, что прокараулил братишку и сейчас так виноват перед ним. Он искал утешения в Себастьяне, но тот стал больше, чем друг, он стал больше, чем любовник, он стал… Себа как будто озвучивает его мысли:

— Я лу́блу тебе. Puedo irme en cualquier momento, como Leandro, no quiero despedirme de ti. (Я могу уйти в любое время, как Леандро, я не хочу прощаться с тобой). — Голос его вздрагивает, и он ещё раз произносит. — I don't want to say goodbye. (Я не хочу говорить прощай).

Тёма слушает его, смотрит в прекрасные карие глаза и тоска, что чувствует Себастьян, передается и ему. Он ведь постоянно гонит от себя эти мысли, что когда-то они действительно попрощаются. Контракт закончится и Дриусси улетит, упорхнет птичкой, если не так удачно, как Паредес, то просто уедет на родину. Уж слишком чужда аргентинцам холодная Россия, тем более Питер, где нет солнца, где промозгло и сыро, и даже самая прекрасная архитектура и добрые люди не смогут удержать этих прекрасных теплолюбивых созданий. Даже если в этом городе остаётся тот, кто им дорог.

Артём выдыхает, приподнимается на колени и подползает к Себастьяну, что всё так же сидит, ссутулившись на диване. Дзюба кладет свою ладонь тому на щеку, поглаживая кончиками пальцев по виску. Он смотрит на свою птичку, любуясь. Какой же тот красивый: его глубокие карие глаза, с пушистой щеткой густых черных ресниц, что своим озорством обычно разжигают страсть и трепет, но сейчас наполнены лишь грустью. Тёма ласкает взглядом мягкие черты лица — круглый носик, мягкие дуги темных бровей, узкий подбородок и пухлые губы, которые при улыбке всегда растягиваются, формируя милые ямочки на щеках, уголки их теперь грустно опущены. Внутри Артёма сейчас такое щемящее чувство, оно близко к тому ощущению, что он испытывает к своим детям, но это чувство совсем другого рода. Если это можно назвать любовью, то пусть это будет любовь, потому что иначе Артём не может больше ничем объяснить себе всё то, что он испытывает к этому милому, озорному, неимоверно сексуальному мальчишке.

Тёма наклоняется и целует Себастьяна в кончик носа, отодвигается и смотрит в глаза, спрашивая:

— И поэтому ты решил попрощаться прямо сейчас, да? Чтобы позже не было так больно?

Он не ждёт ответа, он просто целует нежную кожу щеки, приговаривая:

— Нет, моя птичка, я с тобой не прощался, я тебя не отпущу, — поцелуй в скулу, — juntos (вместе), — губы Артёма касаются поочередно век, — while we can (пока мы можем), — короткий поцелуй в губы, — пока нам будет это позволено.

Тёма ещё раз отстраняется, всматриваясь в лицо Себастьяна: на нём написана надежда. Вот именно этого Артём и ждал всё это время — они пока вместе, и он не хочет терять ни секунды.  
Он целует желанный рот, уже не так, как несколькими минутами ранее. Целует глубоко и страстно, врываясь в сладкий жар, посасывая чужой язык и вылизывая небо. Себастьян стонет в поцелуй, льнет всем телом к Тёме, хватая того за плечи, притягивая ближе, закидывает ноги ему на талию, притираясь пахом. Артём отрывается от сладких губ, начинает вылизывать длинную шею — Себа лишь, закидывая голову, мягко стонет, давая доступ к столь чувствительному месту. Тёма проводит языком вдоль венки, поднимаясь к уху и проникает кончиком внутрь, вызывая смешок у Аргентинца, тот лишь дёргает головой, отталкивая Артёма. Отстраняется и начинает снимать с себя футболку, на губах его озорная улыбка. Дзюбе становится так от этого тепло на душе, тот свет, что зажигает в нем Себастьян, готов поглотить его полностью. Но помимо света Себа будит в нём сейчас и другое желание.

Тот снимает джинсы, извиваясь, пытаясь выпутаться из узких штанин, его бедра так соблазнительно двигаются, вызывая очередную волну возбуждения. Тёма больше не может терпеть эту пытку, он сдергивает непослушную ткань, оголяя крепкие ноги. Себастьян лишь ещё шире улыбается, подмигивает и показывает язык, откидываясь спиной на диван. Выжидая, когда Тёма тоже разденется. Тот подрывается, поспешно скидывает с себя одежду, чуть не грохается, пока стягивает трусы, и предстает перед Дриусси уже в полной боевой готовности. Он возбужден невероятно, эти эмоциональные горки лишь подстегнули — его член полностью стоит. Артём кивает на него Себастьяну, призывая того к действию.

Тот медленным тягучим движением опускается перед ним на колени, кладет руки на бедра, тычется, как кот, носом в паховую складку, глубоко вдыхая, поднимает глаза и демонстративно проходится языком по нижней части члена, только слегка задевая кончиком, оставляя жгучий влажный след. Тёма шипит сквозь зубы, берёт член в руку, надавливая Себе головкой на губы, тот прихватывает губами и тут же откидывает голову, складывая губы в мягкую округлую «О», прицокнув языком. Дразнится, зараза.

Нет, так не пойдет. Тёма просто берёт всё в свои руки. Он опускается на колени, становясь напротив Дриусси, целует, прикусывая шею, мнёт задницу, что до сих пор обтянута тканью боксеров, и применив всю свою ловкость, резко разворачивает того спиной к себе, беря за загривок и утыкая лицом в диван. Себа лишь задорно смеётся, но когда Тёма хлопает его ладонью по заднице, гортанно стонет.

Артём одним движением спускает боксеры, оголяя аппетитную упругую задницу. Себастьян тяжело дышит, ожидая дальнейших действий. Тёма проводит пальцами от бедра до ложбинки между ягодиц. Себа замирает, затаившись, но Тёма хочет другого. Он с размаху хлопает открытой ладонью по оголённой коже, оставляя яркий алый след на правой половинке. Дриусси орет, уткнувшись в подушку и подаваясь бедрами вперёд. Артём на это лишь приговаривает:

— Бегал от меня, как девчонка, — шлепок и отпечаток ладони уже на левой ягодице, — взрослые люди так не делают, Себушка, — ещё шлепок, Себастьян стонет, извиваясь, но сопротивляться толком даже не пытается, — взрослые люди разговаривают.

Артём сам тяжело дышит, вид голого, виляющего задницей Себастьяна так распаляет, что он решает прекратить экзекуцию. Он наваливается всей грудью на Дриусси, притираясь членом у того между ягодиц, прикусывает его за загривок, зализывает свой же укус и шепчет:

— Dulce (сладкий), с ума меня сводишь, как я хочу тебя, не могу.

Он проходится языком по гриве чернильного льва, что смотрит на Тёму со спины Себастьяна, гипнотизируя взглядом. Кусает за упругий бок, зализывает укус, проходится поцелуями по ложбинке позвоночника. Останавливается на крестце, утыкаясь в него носом, втягивая запах геля для душа и кожи Себастьяна и отрываясь, разводит руками половинки ягодиц.  
Аргентинец прогибается в спине, демонстрируя себя. Артём не может оторвать взгляд от потрясающего зрелища, что ему открывается — аккуратная звёздочка ануса, гладкая промежность и поджатые яички. Он опускает руку между ног Себастьяна, берясь за уже полностью вставший член, тот лишь жалобно скулит на это действие.

Артём не даёт себе задуматься ни на секунду, наклоняется и на пробу проводит языком по срединному шву промежности, от яичек вверх, к анусу, в конце немного протолкнув кончик языка в дырочку. Себастьян стонет в голос, поворачиваясь к Артёму, когда тот отрывается от своего занятия, заполошно шепчет:

— Sí, sí, por favor. (Да, да, пожалуйста).

Артём лишь хмыкает, наклоняется и делает то же самое несколько раз, тщательно вылизывая, погружаясь языком как можно глубже в пульсирующий вход. Кожа мягкая и нежная, а Себастьян порнушно стонет на каждое его действие.

Тёма ещё раз проникает языком внутрь звёздочки ануса, добавляет туда палец и начинает трахать одновременно языком и пальцем, разрабатывая вход, смачивая слюной как можно больше. Когда внутри уже три пальца, Тёма отрывается, проходится поцелуями вверх по спине Себастьяна, прикусывает того в плечо, поворачивает руку, нащупывая простату, Аргентинец уже просто кричит что-то нечленораздельное. Дзюба поворачивает его голову к себе, целует искусанные губы и, прервав поцелуй, шепчет в припухший рот:

— Tan delicioso, tan sexy, te amo. (Такой вкусный, такой сексуальный, люблю тебя).

Артём вынимает пальцы из растянутого входа и заменяет их членом, аккуратно толкнувшись внутрь. Он стонет от переизбытка ощущений, Себастьян лишь хнычет в подушку дивана, хватаясь за неё, как за спасательный круг. Артём ещё раз медленно продвигается вперёд, загоняя член вглубь полностью. Он ложится на Себу, прикрывая всем телом, как одеялом, пальцы правой руки переплетает с пальцами Себастьяна и начинает двигаться. Внутри так жарко и узко, стенки ануса так хорошо и правильно охватывают член, даря ощущение неимоверного кайфа.

Себастьян под ним такой отзывчивый, он стонет от каждого толчка, подаваясь каждый раз навстречу, подмахивая и насаживается как можно глубже. Тот запах, что исходит от него, кружит голову, Тёма, не прекращая, то целует, то вылизывает все места, куда может дотянуться — загривок, что покалывает губы короткими волосками, нежную кожу шеи, которая пахнет пряно и сладко пОтом и мускусом, плечи, напрягающиеся при каждом движении, аккуратную раковину ушка с модными серёжками в мочке. Весь Себастьян сейчас такой желанный и любимый, он дарит удовольствие и вызывает восторг, внутри него так хорошо и узко. Артем чувствует, что долго не протянет. Он пропускает руку вниз, обхватывает стоящий и сочащийся член Себастьяна, двигает рукой в такт своим толчкам и почти сразу чувствует сокращение стенок ануса, что обхватывают его член. Себастьян воет, кончая в его ладонь, разбрызгивая семя по полу и диванным подушкам. Пульсация внутри настолько сильная, что утягивает Артёма за собой. То удовольствие, что копилось всё это время, расцветает яркой разноцветной вспышкой блаженства, охватывая всё тело сладкой негой и обжигающим жаром. Артём ещё пару раз толкается внутри горячего тела, изливаясь вглубь Себастьяна.

Придя в себя, Артём целует Аргентинца между лопаток, попадая татуировке льва в широкую переносицу. Заползает на диван, поднимая разморенного Себастьяна с пола, укладывает на себя, а его голову себе на грудь. Целует в лоб, поглаживая пальцами поясницу, проходясь сверху вниз и обратно, кожа его горячая и покрывшаяся испариной. Им обоим надо сходить в душ, но Тёме сейчас так лень. Нега, что разливается по телу, приятная близость его сладкой птички приносят тепло и комфорт. Он мычит про себя какую-то песенку, что играла в машине, когда он ехал сюда, она приходит в голову так внезапно, Артём даже не помнит слов, только мелодию. Себастьян, сначала лежавший так смирно, что казалось он заснул, немного шевелится, привстаёт на локтях, опирается подбородком Тёме на грудь, внимательно смотрит ему в глаза. Выражение лица его снова серьезно, он смотрит так проникновенно, в глазах его можно прочесть восторг и влюбленность. Он выдыхает, целует Артёма в грудину, где-то над сердцем, что бьётся снова быстро и заполошно, и шепчет:

— Eres el león en mi espalda.  
Donde quiera que esté, el león siempre está conmigo. (Ты лев на моей спине. Где бы я ни был, лев всегда со мной.) Мой лев, все́гда вместе.


	3. О проигрыше, поддержке, расставаниях и внимательности окружения вокруг.

Они просрали Вильярреалу. Всосали, подставились, проебали, опустили руки. Тёма зол и вымотан. Рёв и гул трибун, гробовая тишина раздевалки до сих пор стоят в голове, как похоронный марш. Накосячили все. Он бы хотел злиться на кого-то другого, на того же Ярика, но затравленный взгляд украинца, что после матча был, как будто в воду опущенный, лишь усиливает ярость на самого себя.

Артём сам виноват — он недостаточно старался, почти не бегал, он просто уже ходил по полю в конце матча. Где его хвалёная сила воли? Почему он не смог зарядить команду? Почему они лажали, как не в себя? Да что уж говорить, они просто «встали» посреди игры, толком ничего и не делая. Их окунули в прорубь с холодной водой, им показали их уровень и усмирили их амбиции. Вот тебе и команда с семнадцатой строчки чемпионата Испании и лидер РПЛ. Дно, а не чемпионат, и сам он днище, ничтожество и полено.

С такими мыслями ехать домой совсем не хочется, закрыться бы в их с Себой квартире, распечатать тот подарочный коньяк, что вручил ему Мурад ещё в конце Чемпионата мира, и никого не пускать. Даже Себастьяна.

Дриусси смотрел на него в раздевалке устало и отрешённо. Артём просто подошёл к нему и, ничего не говоря, обнял, сжимая свою птичку в руках, впитывая его тепло и ощущая дыхание на шее. Они стояли так, в молчаливом отчаянии, поддерживая друг друга, а вокруг ходили парни из команды, собираясь и тихо переговориваясь. Ребята ни разу не побеспокоили их, не обратились и не задели. Артёму было наплевать, что они подумают, ему требовался Себастьян, его мягкость и задор. Но Дриусси сам был удручён и подавлен, а Тёма точно не тот, кто мог бы поддержать. Объятия — это сейчас его максимум. Потому что тот поток самобичевания, что грыз его изнутри, мог вылиться лавиной гнева и агрессии.

Дзюба не хотел хоть чем-то ранить парня, он боялся, что разрушит тот хрупкий мир, что они, наконец, создали. Он боялся сорваться, но с Себастьяном этого допустить было нельзя.

______  
В доме тихо, матч был поздний, и ребятишки наверняка уже спят. Артём раздевается, бросает сумку на пол, и проходит внутрь. В комнатах темно, в спальне пусто, а Кристина обнаруживается на кухне. Она сидит в одном халатике на кухонном диване, поджав под себя ноги, обхватив обеими руками кружку, и смотрит на Артёма пронзительным злым взглядом, прожигая его своими глубокими карими глазами.

— Крис? — Тёма не понимает, что опять на неё нашло, что он сейчас сделал не так.

— Надоело, — голос Кристины звенит капризными нотками.

— Что? Что, блять, ещё?

Злость, что он всячески подавлял по дороге, снова поднимается, душа́ его изнутри желчью.

— Надоело, говорю, быть жилеткой.

— Чё, блять? Женой ты хотела сказать?

— Ах, вот как это нынче называется! — она со стуком ставит кружку на стол, бурые капли разливаются по светлой скатерти, — С жёнами ещё спят!

На последнем слове голос её срывается и теряется во всхлипе.

— А я нет?

— Только когда всё плохо, Тёма, — она отворачивается в сторону, закрывает рот ладонью и тихо, с обидой в голосе бормочет в руку, звук её голоса приглушенный, но в доме гробовая тишина и Артём всё прекрасно слышит, — когда вы побеждаете, когда ты хорошо себя чувствуешь, когда ты на волне и на пике — ты бежишь к ней.

Она поворачивает голову снова к нему, в её красивых карих глазах стоят слезы:

— Зачем тебе я, Тём? Только как жилетка?

Артём весь дрожит внутри, напряжение и усталость, что накопились за сегодня, валят с ног, а теперь опять разборки, от которых никому не легче.

— Жилетка, ёб твою мать, жилетка? А вот это что сейчас такое? — Тёма вскидывает руки вверх, он хочет наорать на неё, он хочет просто послать нахрен, но сдерживается, как может, пытаясь вести диалог. — Крис, я предлагал развод, но мы же договорились — сохраняем семью.

— Но это не семья, это суррогат, это… Ты бы хоть совесть имел, когда уезжаешь к своей… — она машет рукой в воздухе, пытаясь подобрать слова, но так и не справившись с этим, продолжает. — Передаёшь всё через Ваню. Я устала объяснять детям, почему папа не с ними, хотя он не на игре. Они не дурачки, Тёма. Для тебя даже друзья в бо́льшем приоритете, чем я, чем дети.

— Не смей! Не смей так говорить про детей, — он гаркает, Крис аж вздрагивает, — они всё для меня! Они единственные важны, и ты это знаешь! — он начинает кричать, горло дерет, а щеки горят огнём. — Вот такая, блять, семья — партнёрские отношения. Не хочешь, пошла…

Он осекается, садится на стул, что стоит у барной стойки, упирается лбом в кулак, выдыхает, пытаясь успокоиться, и произносит:

— Я не люблю тебя, Кристина, и ты это знаешь. Но дети — это святое. Ты сама сделала выбор, я дал тебе карт бланш, — он поворачивает голову в её сторону, видит в глазах презрение, она прожигает его ненавидящим взглядом, он снова отворачивается, продолжая, — но это всё, что я могу тебе предложить.

— Я не дам тебе развод, — голос её дрожит, хоть она и пытается сказать это максимально спокойно.

— Да ради бога, просто перестань выносить мне мозг, — он отмахивается от нее, как от назойливой мухи, встаёт и уходит, так и не посмотрев больше в её сторону.

Спать он будет в гостевой спальне.

***

Кристина была права. Он по привычке ехал, когда плохо, домой, ведь дом должен быть опорой и крепостью. Но это давно стало не так, плюс минус три последних года семья не приносила успокоения. Секс с женой не вызывал радости, а её реакция на Артёма только сильнее усугубляла ситуацию. Он сейчас жалел, что согласился попробовать всё снова, потому что у него не получалось. Он хотел гореть любовью, он не мог смириться и жить как все, как положено — спокойной и размеренной жизнью.  
Артём не хотел теплиться, он хотел пылать.  
Его страсть к жене прошла на третьем году семейной жизни. Кристина ведь ни в чем не виновата, так сложилось, просто он её на самом деле никогда не любил. Теперь он, как никогда, это понимал. В самом начале они немного поспешили: ему казалось, что нужно ловить этот шанс, успеть за чувствами, но оказалось, что он сам себя загнал в ловушку. Ему давно тоскливо и скучно, только дети озаряли его жизнь. Пока не появился Себастьян.

У Артёма сложный характер, он прекрасно сам это понимал, но ничего с собой поделать не мог. Вспылить в любой момент, накричать, устроить скандал, и тут же, поняв, что перегнул палку, пойти мириться. Но Себастьяна Дзюба берег. Иной раз, когда Артёму становилось особенно плохо, он не встречался с Себой, предпочитая пережить свои внутренние метания один, или, по отмирающей привычке, с Кристиной. Нет, он не рассказывал ей толком ничего, что на душе, но от присутствия рядом хоть кого-то делалось легче. А вот Кристину, похоже, эта ситуация совсем не устраивала.

Ну и бог с ней. Артём устал. Он устал притворяться, что у них всё хорошо, он устал делать вид, что до сих пор её любит, он устал скрывать свои чувства. Он устал скрываться. Артём хочет просто быть собой, он хочет Себастьяна. Он принимает окончательное решение.  
____  
На матч с Уфой они выходят заряженные. У них почти нет шансов в Лиге Европы, но РПЛ должен быть их. Дзюба в старте, а Дриусси запасной. Тот подходит к Артёму перед матчем, улыбается своей задорной улыбкой и произносит на испанском, беря его ладонь в свою, переплетая пальцы, слегка подаваясь вперёд:

— Eres el mejor, mi amor (Ты лучший, моя любовь).

У Артема аж сердце ухает куда-то вниз, а счастье обволакивает с головой. Он на небе весь матч, он играет на свой максимум, на который сейчас способен. Тёма знает, что там, на скамейке, сидит его любовь. Его чувство взаимно, и это окрыляет.

Матч проходит по плану, они выигрывают. Артёма меняют Себастьяном на семьдесят восьмой минуте. Он не сдерживается и приобнимает своего мальчика на замене, утыкаясь с ним лоб в лоб. Артём просто передает этим жестом всё тепло и уважение, что испытывает к Себастьяну, пытаясь таким образом поддержать и укрепить веру в себя.

Себастьян лишь улыбается краешком губ, но взгляд, что он бросает на Артёма — как обещание, поднимает внутри жар предвкушения. Этот вечер они будут вдвоём, тем более Дзюба теперь считает себя полностью свободным — он больше ничего и никому не должен.

***

Сергей провожает взглядом Дзюбу, что обнимает за шею Дриусси и шепчет тому что-то на ухо. Парень улыбается, хохочет над очередной удачной шуткой и непозволительно близко прижимается к Артёму. Они, не обращая внимания на окружающих, так и выходят из коридора в сторону парковки, толком друг от друга не отлипнув. Семак моргает пару раз, пытаясь осмыслить увиденное — теперь в голове всё более-менее становится на свои места. Всё то, что он видел ранее, то, что слышал — шуточки от некоторых игроков, разговоры между Артёмом и Дриусси и сегодняшнее их поведение, окончательно проясняет ситуацию. Хорошо в команде поддерживают друг друга, ничего не скажешь.

Пока он добирается домой, мысль о том, что его игроки явно направились вдвоём не просто дружески провести вечер — скорее, более чем дружески! — не выходит у него из головы. С командой в последнее время и так творится полный кошмар — они, как разобранный пазл, что потерял несколько центральных элементов, совершенно не могут собраться. Так ещё и эти «отношения» Артёма могут усугубить ситуацию. У того и так в семье непорядок, и на тебе, ещё сюрприз. И как может отреагировать команда? Что, если кто-то узнает?

Этот выигрыш у команды Уфы хоть и приободрил парней, но игра по-прежнему сырая, с кучей брака и психологическими блоками у спортсменов.  
Дома возня с детьми и собаками отвлекает от назойливых мыслей. Однако, поздним вечером, когда малышня уже спит, и они с Анечкой остаются наедине, груз нового знания опять тревожит и давит, не давая расслабиться и нормально отдохнуть.

Сергей полулежит на нерасправленной постели и пытается прочесть новую статью, что подбросил ему Вильям. Просто статистика, сухие цифры, обычно это отвлекает, но не сейчас.  
Аня подсаживается рядом, ласково забирает его ладонь в свою, укладывается мужу на плечо и не спрашивает, а утвердительно произносит на выдохе:

— Что-то случилось, ты напряжен больше обычного.

— Хм… — Сергей откладывает листы в сторону, пытаясь понять, как сказать о том, что его беспокоит.

Потираясь щекой о её макушку, он прокашливается и всё-таки произносит:  
— У меня в команде у пары людей непозволительно близкие отношения.

— О, — Анна выдыхает, поднимая голову с его плеча, заглядывает в глаза и уточняет, — между футболистами? И ты имеешь ввиду…

— Слишком близкие, похоже они… — он тяжело выдыхает, трёт лоб и поворачивается к ней, — вероятнее всего они спят друг с другом.

— Ты ничего не придумал? — брови её изгибаются красивыми дугами, она удивлена, но спокойна. Сергей ожидал немного другой реакции.

— Я не первый десяток лет в мужском коллективе, я знаю, что это выглядит чересчур.

Она утыкается ему носом в плечо и негромко смеётся:

— Знаток. Ха-ха-ха… — Аня пофыркивает в его футболку, поднимает на него глаза, утирая слезы, выступившие от смеха. — Ой, не могу, повидал мужчин, знает он.

— Ну что ты, не дурак же я в конце концов, — её заразительный смех немного рассеивает то давящее ощущение, что гложет его изнутри, — и не слепой.

— Ну даже если так, что такого? — Анна уже не смеётся, просто улыбается, поглаживает его предплечье сверху вниз. — Каждый по-своему снимает напряжение.

Сергей удивлённо смотрит на неё. Анна говорит тихо и спокойно, совершенно не шутя.

— Тем более, мы не знаем, а что на самом деле стоит за видимой картинкой. Близость бывает разная, дорогой, любовь тоже. Мы не в праве их за это осуждать.

— Это безответственно! — мужчина не знает как ещё донести своё беспокойство. — Что, если остальные негативно отреагируют?

— Твоей ответственности хватит на всех, будь я гиперответственной, как ты, у нас бы детей, наверное, и не было совсем, ну максимум один-два, — Аня улыбается и снова кладет голову ему на плечо. — А проблемы нужно решать по мере их поступления. Но это ведь не самое важное, что тебя гложет. Что ещё?

Сергей выдыхает ей в волосы и прижимается щекой к её голове:

— У меня не получается команда. Это разношёрстная группа футболистов, они не понимают друг друга, тычутся, как слепые котята. И игроки-то хорошие, но всё не то…

— Помнишь, как мы взяли Таню в дом? — Аня прерывает его, обняв двумя руками за предплечье. — Дети сначала приняли её очень хорошо, они так радовались. Пока не прошло первое очарование. Вот тогда-то и начались проблемы.

Сергей хмыкает, вспоминая:

— Да, Савва даже кричал ей «ненавижу». Негодник, долго я тогда с ним разговаривал.

— Дети такие дети, у каждого свой характер, — Аня тяжело вздыхает, — и почти каждый успел поругаться с ней.  
Но самым главным оказалось не спешить и по шагу в день продвигаться к цели.

Анна отстраняется, садится, поджав под себя ноги, и смотрит прямо мужу в лицо своими прекрасными добрыми глазами, продолжая:

— Но они привыкли, приспособились и полюбили. Мы вместе большая дружная семья, и она, казалось бы совершенно чужая девочка, постепенно вошла в неё и стала нам всем, как родная. — Анна прерывается, задумывается и слегка качнув головой, продолжает. —  
Твои футболисты, те же дети. Эмоциональные мальчишки, сколько бы им не было лет. Половина из них, как приемыши, не знают куда и к кому приткнуться. Но рано или поздно они почувствуют и полюбят друг друга. Это же не просто работа. Это больше. Ты строишь не команду, ты строишь большую футбольную семью. Мы смогли тут, дома, и там у тебя тоже всё получится.

Она снова ложится на его плечо, переплетает их пальцы и добавляет:

— Просто дай им всем время.

Сергей вздыхает, смотрит на их переплетённые руки и произносит:

— Если бы оно у меня было, Ань.

***

Испанское солнце греет, разжижает мысли и убаюкивает. Их прогулка по улочкам маленького старого городка, как подготовка к плахе. Ты знаешь, что это неизбежно, тебя балуют перед смертью тем, что ты только попросишь. Кажется, что сейчас всё хорошо, тепло и сыто, но ближайшее будущее вызывает страх и ужас, и мысли об этом хочется гнать из головы максимально далеко.

Артём смотрит на ребят, кажется, они в порядке, но он чувствует и видит — они не уверены, боятся облажаться ещё больше, чем в первый раз. Обязательно так и получится, Артём помнит и знает — такое настроение команды не приведёт ни к чему хорошему. И самое обидное, что помочь он им не сможет. Никак. Его не ставят ни в старт, ни на замену. Семак говорит ему об этом лично, заранее, ещё до перелета — он нужен в матче со Спартаком, а на ответку с Вильярреалом поставят тех, в ком тренер полностью уверен — они выдержат, и тех, кого он хочет проверить в деле. В Артёме он как раз-таки сомневается, как и в Далере. Но тот недавно вышел после травмы.  
А Артём…  
Для Дзюбы это как оскорбление, но он держится, делая вид, что всё хорошо, он пытается настроиться на Спартак и подавить разрывающую его изнутри гордыню.

Официально для прессы у него недомогание. Он шатается везде с командой, пытаясь отвлечься на общение с парнями, что травят шутки и балагурят. Особенно отличается Мишаня. Артём смотрит на него и изумляется — как это, вечно сидеть на скамейке, при этом совершенно не озлобиться и не опустить руки? Как возможно не замкнуться и вот так быть душой компании? Кержаков с Лунёвым так хорошо общаются, они как два брата из ларца, стебутся и прикалываются, а ведь Мишане практически ни разу не давали шанса. Даже Эрнани и Оздоева сейчас выпускают, хотя их почти списали в своё время. А Кержаков просто тренируется по максимуму и ждёт своей очереди, и совершенно не обижается, хотя в таком возрасте должны быть совсем другие амбиции.

Артём бы так не смог, он уже сейчас съедает себя изнутри. Каждый раз, когда его усаживали на лавку, он был готов рвать и метать, он терпеть не может, когда его игнорируют и предпочитают кого-то другого. Все конфликты, которые у него были, связаны как раз с ненужностью тренеру. Он всегда готов просто развернуться и уйти. Все аренды, все скитания случались от желания играть любой ценой, приносить пользу, а не просто протирать штаны на лавке.  
Они же в своё время чуть с Коко не поссорились из-за этого и Дзюба благополучно уехал в аренду.

Дзюба так привык быть необходимым Семаку, что даже одна пропущенная игра, на которой по сути ему дали возможность отдохнуть, как удар под дых. Внутренне раздражение и ощущение ненужности гложет его всё время.

Ещё Артёму хочется побыть с Себастьяном. Они после последней встречи стараются держаться подальше друг от друга на людях, потому что оказавшись рядом, Тёма практически не может держать себя в руках. Ему постоянно хочется прикасаться к Себе, обнимать и целовать. Каждую секунду, что тот в зоне видимости, Артёма ведёт от его улыбки и сияющих глаз. Дзюба становится похож на влюбленного подростка и это может быть опасно — они однажды просто спалятся, что разрушит их жизни и карьеры.

Сейчас Артём меряет шагами каменную мостовую испанского города и гипнотизирует взглядом бритый затылок с чернильной надписью «01.12.13»*. Он представляет, как станет гладить тёмный ёжик волос, тот будет покалывать пальцы, а Себастьян тереться затылком о его ладонь. Жаркая фантазия обжигает огнем низ живота, Дзюба аж шипит сквозь зубы.  
Это невыносимо — Артем обходит процессию вперёд, присоединяясь к Мишане и Забе, только бы больше не видеть невольного раздражителя. Его терпение небезгранично.

Игра буксует практически с первых минут. Ничего не получается. Хоть Семак и поменял схему игры, настраивал их к победе (парни вышли максимально заряженные) перед матчем, но этого по-прежнему было недостаточно. Испанцы так мощно прессинговали, рассекая их оборону мощными контратаками, что ни на какое преимущество Зенит не мог рассчитывать. Они даже не смогли толком отыграться, забив только один «гол престижа», что совершенно не спасло ситуацию. Это был позор.  
Игра оказалась настолько убогой и провальной, что надежда, которая возникла после игры с Уфой, улетучилась мгновенно. Дополнительно всё усугубила травма Лунева — перед самым главным матчем тура, перед матчем со Спартаком.

А Артём просто сидел и смотрел, как его парни позорятся, как его птичка рвёт жилы, выкладываясь на поле, совершенно безрезультатно. А Дзюба, как пятая нога у собаки — безвольный и бесполезный, пялился и не мог поверить, что можно играть так ужасно. Команда разваливалась на глазах.

После матча Тёме хочется выть. Он уходит раньше всех. Хотя и не играл, ему стыдно, что он, получается, их всех бросил, даже не попытавшись помочь. Ведь мог настоять, чтобы его выпустили, может у них бы получилось отбиться. Сердар, чувствуя его поддержку, смог бы реализовать свои моменты, Себастьян, который так привык к его присутствию на поле, оказался бы более полезен. Может быть…  
Артём во всём винит себя.

Сейчас Дзюба лежит в своем номере и тупо пялится в потолок. Перед глазами до сих пор стоят лица ребят и, главное, глаза Себастьяна, который уходил с поля абсолютно вымотанным и с потухшим взглядом. Его сияющий сладкий мальчик еле передвигал ноги и даже не посмотрел в сторону Артёма. А тот, вместо того чтобы подойти и утешить, сбежал, как последний трус. Он вообще от всего сбегал в последнее время.

Тёма даже хотел приложиться к чему-то спиртному, но для футболистов не заполняют мини-бар алкоголем, а идти куда-то в ночи искать выпивку нет ни сил, ни желания. Стук в дверь отвлекает от очередного потока самобичевания. Артём с неохотой встаёт и открывает дверь. Напротив, оперевшись спиной о противоположную стену, стоит Себастьян. Он грустно улыбается и смотрит на Дзюбу усталым взглядом. Артём лишь разводит руки, приглашая, тот рывком оказывается рядом, обнимает, цепляясь за лопатки, утыкается лбом в плечо и выдыхает:

— Te necesito ahora (Ты мне нужен сейчас), я ску́чаю.

— И ты мне, моя птичка.

Артём подхватывает его за задницу и заносит в номер. Себастьян даже не смеётся, как это делает обычно, когда Дзюба его таскает на руках, его задор как будто улетучивается. Тёма только сейчас понимает, что они ни разу не проводили вместе время, когда у них были проблемы, ведь действительно — делили лишь радость, а печаль оставляли себе. Но сейчас только с Себой он хочет быть рядом, ему нужен его мальчик, как можно ближе и как можно дольше.

Артём целует сладкие губы, вдыхает родной запах и сжавшаяся пружина внутри постепенно расслабляется. Они стоят посреди номера и целуются, как подростки. Тёма даже не пытается стянуть с Себастьяна футболку, он лишь гладит плечи и спину парня, впитывая в себя его тепло.

Артём прерывает поцелуй, ему нужно сказать то, что его терзало всё это время. Дело ведь даже не в матче, проблема в другом, проблема не в игре, а в нём самом. Себастьян должен знать, и рассказать надо всё с самого начала.

— А мы с женой расстались. Kristina and I, we а not together anymore, (Кристина и я, мы не вместе больше), я переехал в нашу с тобой квартиру. Прямо перед полетом в Испанию.

Он отходит, садится на краешек кровати и смотрит на ошарашенного Себастьяна. Тот в изумлении разводит руки и спрашивает:

— Pero por quе́? (Но почему?)

— Из-за нас, Себ, из-за нас.

Себастьян подходит садится рядом, касаясь бедром Тёминого колена, уточняет:

— Знает про ме́ня?

Артём, смотревший всё это время на ковёр, поворачивается к нему лицом:

— Нет, нет, не дай бог. Просто знает, что у меня есть любовница. Ты моя любовница.

— Лю́бовница? Women? (Женщина?) — он приваливается на Артёма и начинает смеяться, — pero somos realmente amantes (но мы действительно любовники), как разни́ца?

— Я люблю тебя, Себастьян. Te amo. (Я люблю тебя). По-настоящему.

Лицо Себастьяна приобретает серьезное выражение. Он прекращает улыбаться, берет Артёма за руку, подносит ладонь к своей груди, кладет её над своим сердцем, прижимает крепко своей рукой сверху и произносит:

— Pero no puedo. (Но я не могу) Арти, не мо́гу. Нам не́льзя.

— Я знаю, моя птичка, я всё прекрасно понимаю. Я просто больше не могу притворяться. Ты не думай, нет, мы с ней не разведемся и детей я не брошу, я не такой мудак. Но я больше не могу с ней жить, когда есть ты, — он выпаливает всё это на одном дыхании, даже не зная, поймет ли его Дриусси.

Но Себастьян смотрит на него, как будто и правда всё понимает, он подаётся вперёд, целует, едва прикоснувшись, в губы и произносит, снова улыбаясь:

— Vanessa también sabe de nosotros. (Ванесса тоже знает про нас). She does not mind (Она не против). Все норьмално.

— Что? — Артём совсем не ожидал такого поворота, он вспоминает, как принимала его Ванесса у себя в квартире и его затапливает стыд. — Но как? Себастьян, поясни, вы вместе или как?

Себастьян лишь хмыкает и больше ничего не говорит.  
Но Тёме этого недостаточно, ему нужно понять:

— Нет, нет, так не пойдёт, объясни.

Себастьян пожимает плечами и произносит хитро улыбаясь:

— Eso no importa, te diré, pero no ahora (Это не важно, я расскажу тебе, но не сейчас).

Артём сидит и не может поверить, ситуация не становится яснее, но он знает: если Себа не хочет говорить, на него нельзя давить, нужно лишь подождать и он сам всё расскажет.

Тот тем временем встаёт с кровати, лезет в карманы толстовки, достает оттуда две бутылочки виски для мини-бара, оставляет себе одну, а вторую протягивая Артёму.

— Откуда? — Тёма рассматривает пузырек у себя в руках, Себастьян хохотнув, подмигивает.

Артём откручивает крышечку и одним залпом выпивает горькую обжигающую жидкость. Внутри разливается тепло, а Себастьян тем временем достает свой телефон и включает какую-то песню на испанском. Комнату заполняют гитарный перебор и приятный женский голос напевает что-то лирическое**. Себа встаёт напротив Артёма и протягивает ему руку.

— Ven aquí (Иди сюда).

Тёма сжимает предложенную руку. Ощущает грубые мозоли на ладонях аргентинца, что так разнятся с мягкой кожей запястий, когда Дзюба прикасается кончиками пальцев выше, охватывая их в кольце рук. Он поднимается, подходит к своему мальчику, что улыбается мягкой кошачьей улыбкой, покачиваясь под музыку, и обнимает его за талию.  
Они впервые танцуют под музыку с айфона Себастьяна в номере отеля в Испании после матча, который выбил их из колеи. Но близость друг друга, теплое дыхание на шее заставляет отрешиться от всех проблем и переживаний.

Тёма чувствует мягкий поцелуй в шею, кожа покрывается мурашками, что бегут вниз по спине, отдавая в пах сладким возбуждением. Себастьян смелеет и поцелуями поднимается по Тёминому подбородку к губам, но вместо поцелуя лишь лижет его нижнюю губу и нараспев произносит, вторя музыке:

— Me cuesta abrir los ojos  
Y lo hago poco a poco,  
No sea que aún te encuentre cerca.  
Me guardo tu recuerdo  
Como el mejor secreto,  
Que dulce fue tenerte dentro.  
(Мне стоит больших усилий открыть глаза,  
Я делаю это потихоньку,  
Не зная, увижу ли тебя еще рядом.  
Я храню воспоминания о тебе  
Как великую тайну о том,  
Как сладко было ощущать тебя внутри.)

Артём больше половины не понимает, но голос Себастьяна становится ниже на полтона, и хриплые нотки в нём усиливают обжигающее чувство внизу живота. Чуть влажные губы манят к себе и Артём целует своего мальчика, глубоко и мокро.

Дзюба оглаживает кожу шеи, спускается ладонями по спине, хватаясь за круглую упругую задницу. Снова возвращается вверх, поднимая край футболки, и кладёт ладонь на поясницу — кожа сухая и горячая. Он надавливает рукой, заставляя прижаться Себастьяна ещё ближе, тот возбужден — его член трётся о Тёмино бедро. Аргентинец стонет Артёму в губы, жмётся всем телом, подаваясь бедрами вперёд. Нет, так не пойдет. Мало, слишком мало, Артём слишком его хочет. Нужно снять всю эту дико мешающую одежду.

Дзюба стягивает с себя одним движением футболку, сдергивает с Себастьяна его и становится перед ним на колени. Он проводит носом вдоль ребер, выцеловывает дорожку вниз к животу, прикусывая нежную кожу — Себа шипит и кладет свою руку Артёму на макушку, толкая его голову вниз. Тёма поднимает глаза вверх и тонет в карих омутах.

Аргентинец тяжело дышит, прикусив губу, а глаза его горят огнём желания. Дзюба больше не медлит, он так сильно хочет своего мальчика — стягивает его спортивки вместе с боксерами вниз, кладёт одну ладонь на яички, второй придерживает член Себастьяна, касается губами головки и слышит протяжный стон. Артём слегка проходится языком по уздечке, неглубоко берет головку в рот, слегка посасывая, и заглатывает уже глубже, качая головой, с каждым разом беря всё больше. Рот наполняется слюной, сладкие стоны аргентинца и соленая пряность на языке доводя его собственное возбуждение почти до невыносимого. Тёма перехватывает свой член у основания, выпуская Себин изо рта и слышит тяжёлый стон сверху.

Аргентинец отстраняется от него и, наконец, избавляется от остатков одежды. Он идёт к сумке Артёма, что стоит на кресле рядом с входом, и достает из бокового кармана смазку, отправляет её точным броском на кровать и сам направляется к постели.

Себастьян раскидывается на покрывале: закинув одну руку за голову, второй лаская член, раздвинув ноги и слегка согнув колено. Он пожирает Тёму глазами, пока тот раздевается, постоянно облизывая губы и тяжело дыша.

Артём просто не может оторвать от Себастьяна взгляд. Смуглая кожа манит своей гладкостью, плоская грудь с темными горошинами сосков, крепкие бедра, с иссиня-черными тату, что подчёркивают рельеф тугих мышц. Упругий плоский живот с надписью над лобком, что так манит, указывая путь, мышцы его подрагивают на каждое движение руки на члене. И конечно, аккуратный член с покрасневшей головкой, которая то скрывается, то появляется, пока Себа ласкает себя.

Это завораживающее зрелище, как искусство, что дарит людям смысл и вдохновляет — сейчас только для Артёма. В такие моменты он хочет сделать фото, чтобы оставить эти воспоминания не только в своей памяти. Чтобы, когда всё закончится, иметь доказательства, что это не его больная фантазия, а действительно Себастьян Дриусси когда-то был с ним.

Артём застывает взглядом на длинной запрокинутой шее, которую хочется вылизывать и оставлять на ней следы и метки. Пусть рядом с татуировками на ключицах там останутся засосы Артёма, как напоминание для всех — Себастьян только его и ничей больше. Чтобы каждый, кто увидит эти метки страсти, даже не вздумал трогать собственность Дзюбы. Тёма пытается выгнать эти мысли из головы, ведь Себастьян никогда не будет ему принадлежать полностью, но глупое сердце так давит и требует, что хочется поверить хотя бы на миг, хотя бы сегодня…

Себастьян такой сейчас красивый, такой желанный и любимый, он манит одним лишь видом, своей открытостью, своим светом. Его глаза полны теплом и страстью. Артёму кажется — он утопает в их общих чувствах и обратного пути просто нет. Он окунается в этот омут с головой — ложится сверху, прикрывая телом, соприкасаясь кожей, как можно ближе, чтобы впитать тепло тела и практически слиться со своим мальчиком — грудь к груди, сердце к сердцу.

Артём целует мягкие губы, вылизывая рот изнутри, гладит бархатную кожу плеч и бедер, толкаясь членом вперёд, притираясь к коже паха, теряясь в будоражащих ощущениях и чувстве единения.  
Он отрывается от губ своего мальчика, спускается поцелуями к гладкой шее, вылизывает кожу над выпирающим хрящиком кадыка. Движется кончиком языка к ключицам, прослеживает цепочку вытатуированного крестика, слушая возбужденные стоны своей птички, что вторят каждому прикосновению.

Артём привстает на коленях, тянется к смазке, но Себастьян перехватывает его руку, забирая тюбик. Он откидывается на подушку, раздвигает ноги, раскрываясь и демонстрируя себя. Он выдавливает немного геля на пальцы, опускает их вниз, проходясь кончиком пальца по входу и снова убирая руку. Темная звёздочка ануса поблескивает влагой, яички Себастьяна поджаты, а у Артёма перехватывает дыхание от этого зрелища. Себастьян выдавливает уже больше смазки и вводит сразу два пальца, растягивая вход. Стонет от удовольствия и прогибается в пояснице, ещё шире раздвигая ноги, и вводит пальцы в себя почти по самые костяшки, вскрикивая, добравшись кончиками до простаты. Член Артёма аж дергается, реагируя на этот звук, пробирающий до мурашек. Он наклоняется поцеловать аргентинца, обхватывает основание ладони, которой тот себя растягивает и подталкивает его пальцы внутрь и вперёд, слегка вынимает и снова толкает вперёд — помогая самого себя трахать. Себастьян стонет разочарованно и выпаливает:

— Хо́чу тебя, тавай! Fóllame (трахни меня), ааах… Артиии!

Артём кусает его за нижнюю губу, слегка оттягивает её и шепчет, опаляя дыханием:

— Ой, какие мы нетерпеливые, даже по-русски заговорили, хах.

Но он не намерен больше мучать ни парня, ни себя, он аккуратно вынимает руку Себы и заменяет её своим членом. Толкается вперёд и задыхается от ощущений. Каждый раз с Себастьяном, как в первый. Артёму кажется, что он попал в рай. Ощущение влажного жара внутри, Себастьян, чья кожа горит под его ладонями, который изгибается и стонет так сладко, что Тёму от этих звуков ведёт все сильнее. Взгляд его мальчика из-под густых ресниц горит похотью и страстью. Всё это, как самое желанное и неимоверное счастье.

Дзюба целует бархатную кожу шеи, там где бьётся пульс, чувствуя его под губами, прихватывает нежную плоть, всасывая всё глубже в рот, слегка прикусывает зубами — Себастьян вскрикивает. Артёма это только сильнее распаляет, он спускается ниже, где шея переходит в плечо и кожа обычно скрыта футболкой. Тёма втягивает губами кожу максимально глубоко, создавая вакуум — он ставит на Себастьяне в первый раз за всё это время засос. К физическому удовольствию добавляется ещё и моральное. Ванесса знает? Хорошо, пускай теперь и видит.

Он не переставая, метит везде, где только может дотянуться, и где не будет видно под одеждой — ключицы, грудь и плечи. Трахает размашисто и быстро. Себастьян хватается за задницу Артёма, подталкивая и подгоняя глубже и быстрее, подаётся бедрами на каждый толчок и снова шепчет прерывисто и жарко:

— Te quiero mucho (Люблю тебя так сильно)… — толчок, стон, толчок. — Para siempre (навсегда), — член задевает простату, за ним следует протяжный стон, — míííío(мооой)…

Себастьян ещё раз коротко вскрикивает и кончает, пачкая их животы. Он так сжимается внутри, что Артём, который всё сильнее вбивается внутрь его тела, немедленно следует за ним.  
Перед глазами Тёмы звёзды и всё плывет. Удовольствие по телу проходит лавиной, возбуждая каждый нейрон, простреливая электрическим разрядом от яичек к члену и рассыпаясь иссушающим оргазмом.

Дзюба впивается зубами аргентинцу в плечо, почти сразу отпуская, и кладет голову тому на грудь, понимая, что просто задыхается от нежности, которую испытывает сейчас к своей сладкой птичке.

Себа поглаживает его по спине, перебирая пальцами от лопаток выше к плечам и снова вниз к пояснице, и лишь вздыхает, глубоко и сладко.  
Тёма скатывается с него, загребает в охапку, обнимая крепко, прижимаясь всем телом. Чувствует горячее дыхание на шее и подсыхающую влагу на животе. Но он не хочет никуда сейчас отпускать своего мальчика, даже в душ.

Им придется разъехаться завтра, но сегодня Артём вдыхает его запах, на заднем фоне играет какая-то испанская мелодия, и уже мужской голос напевает что-то тоскливое и романтичное.***  
Тёма поддевает край покрывала, что сбилось к их ногам, и прикрывает их разгоряченные тела. Он целует Себастьяна в висок и засыпает только с одной мыслью — наплевать на провальный матч с испанцами, наплевать на предстоящую игру со Спартаком (они справятся, Артём уверен), наплевать на Кристину, наплевать на всё, пока Себастьян рядом, пока Артём ему нужен.

Тёма сделает всё, чтобы **они** продлились, как можно дольше.

***

Зенит прямиком из Испании полетел в Москву и теперь тренируется на гостевом поле.  
Сергей сегодня на тренировке наблюдает за Артёмом особенно внимательно, тот сосредоточен и шутит не так много, как обычно. Но не сказать, чтобы он был расстроен или чем-то огорчён. В перерывах отходит общаться с вратарями, а Себастьян держится аргентинской стайки. Они за всё время тренировки пересекаются от силы пару раз, но от того, как они общаются, как смотрят друг на друга, у Семака волосы встают дыбом. Как он раньше это не заметил? Артём наверное своим открытым характером и общительностью просто мог сбить с толку, но если знаешь куда смотреть, можно увидеть очень многое.

Вот, просто проходя мимо, он цепляет руку Себастьяна, проходясь пальцами по запястью, тот подмигивает и идёт дальше, не меняя своего маршрута. Вот, во время разговора с Луневым, Дзюба не смотрит на того, а прожигает взглядом противоположный край поля, где Мак что-то рассказывает Дриусси, тот в свою очередь смотрит, не отрываясь, на Тёму — так они и ласкают друг друга совершенно недвусмысленными взглядами. Пару раз Артём обнимает Себастьяна, крепко прижав к себе, и его довольная сытая улыбка говорит о многом.

Но Семак не видит, чтобы это всё мешало настрою. Наоборот, кажется, команда, зависящая от настроения Артёма, от того, насколько сильно он их мотивирует, настроена на победу максимально сильно. Поэтому Сергей решает послушать всё-таки Анну и не вмешиваться.

Он достает телефон и звонит на номер на быстром наборе. На том конце достаточно долго идут длинные гудки, но вот Аня берет трубку и её радостный голос как будто развеивает все сомнения:

— Серёж, извини, что долго не брала, мы собак мыли. Ха-ха, сам знаешь, это целое событие для детей, — она фыркает в трубку и произносит. — Привет, кстати.

— Привет, моя хорошая.

Аня не ждёт, когда он начнет говорить, и спрашивает:

— Как ты?

— Я ничего, вот стою, смотрю, наблюдаю.

— Ты всё про то же? — она посмеивается. — Ну ладно, просто скажи, как он? Как Дзюба?

Сергей вздыхает, ещё раз бросает взгляд на сосредоточенного Артёма, что отрабатывает пасы с Набоа:

— Знаешь, а он в порядке, и команда в порядке, всё не так плохо.

— Он справится, — голос её становится серьезным, она выдыхает и добавляет, — всё обязательно получится.

— Да, ты права, мы справимся.

Сергей смотрит на поле, на свою, уже совсем ставшую родной команду, на разнонациональную кучку людей, которых объединяет футбол. И осознаёт — они уже понимают друг друга, не всегда правильно, не всегда они в форме, не всегда у них получается, как хочется. Но они очень стараются и, рано или поздно, это даст результат.

Москва их не ждала, погода не радует, но впереди весеннее дерби двух столиц.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> * Дата официального перехода Себастьяна в первую команду Ривер Плейта (Аргентина).
> 
> ** Cocaine (Bebe)  
>  https://youtu.be/hQMD-FrBBtw
> 
> *** Cuerda al corazón (Pablo Alborán)  
> https://youtu.be/TZO1bcFVpv4


	4. О водных процедурах, перепутанных спальнях, доверительных отношениях и немного о мечтах.

***

— Да ну нафиг, кому ты лепишь? — Миша хохочет в голос, хватается за живот и заваливается на кровать, голова его попадает Лунтику на колени, но он лишь поднимает на Андрюху взгляд и даже не пытается переместиться, только вольготнее располагается, потираясь затылком о голые колени друга, и продолжает подстёбывать Артёма, смотря уже на него, — ты такое трепло, Дзюба.

Он фыркает и снова поднимает глаза вверх, смотрит на Андрея, ища в его глазах поддержки.

— Да, Андрюха, вот заливает?

Лунёв лишь пожимает плечами, улыбаясь краешком губ и бубнит себе под нос:

— А чё я? Я то чё? Меня там не было, я чё, пасу, может и была такая рыба.

Миша фыркает и продолжает доказывать, Артём не понимает зачем вообще, всем и так всё понятно, но Миша, видать, хочет поспорить. Но с кем, если всё, что он говорит, адресовано даже не Дзюбе. Он вещает Андрею, раскидывая руки в стороны и не отрывая от него взгляда.

— Да если бы была щука, вся страна бы её увидела, этот показушник вывесил бы фото в инсте, и в сторис, и на странице, — Миша улыбается так умильно, как будто про ребенка рассказывает, но только этот ребенок до сих пор в комнате, и оттого, что про него говорят в третьем лице, становится как-то обидно.

— Эй, харэ, парни, чё я пиздеть буду?

— Ты-то? — Андрей поднимает на него взгляд и смеётся, ему тут же вторит Мишаня, они ухохатываются уже вместе.

Тёма сам не может сдержать улыбку, он смотрит на парней, что лежат уже чуть ли не в обнимку — Миша упирается лбом Андрею в живот, одной рукой вытирает слезы, выступившие от смеха, второй обнимая того за талию. У Артёма что-то екает внутри. Он видел уже подобные прикосновения, он их уже испытавал. И когда Андрей, незаметно, как ему кажется, проводит большим пальцем по раковине Мишиного уха, обводя все завитки нежно и аккуратно, Артём не выдерживает, он встаёт и скомканно прощается:

— Ну всё, парни, вы у меня не одни, у меня ещё куча дел до завтрака, я не всем ещё рассказал про мою большую щуку, — он говорит всё это и понимает, что его не слушают, парни явно уже заняты друг другом, — Покедова!

Он разворачивается и уходит, с ним так и не прощаются. И только захлопывая дверь, краем глаза Тема замечает, как Андрей наклоняется ближе к Мише, чтобы….

Ох. Вот сейчас Артёму резко снова хочется кого-то обнять. Точнее кого-то конкретного, сладкого, гладкого и очень вкусного. Как же Тёма соскучился по своей птичке.

***

Они отдыхают сегодня днём у бассейна, загорают всей командой. Артём нежится под ярким солнцем, вдыхая насыщенный горный воздух, наблюдая за своим любимым аргентинцем. Себастьян практически не загорает, он почти постоянно купается, вылезает из бассейна, обсыхает под жарким солнцем и снова прыгает в воду. Артём смотрит на его яркую улыбку, мокрые смоляные волосы, что он постоянно зачёсывает рукой назад, пропуская влажные пряди между пальцев, на смуглую кожу, по которой скатывались капельки воды, облизывая аппетитные формы – плоский живот, плавную линию бедер, круглые коленки и гладкие икры, и сам готов повторить путь этих капель, вылизав каждый сантиметр пройденного ими пути. Но вокруг слишком много глаз, и Дзюбе остаётся лишь любоваться своим мальчиком и вспоминать всё то, через что они прошли за эти пару месяцев с Себастьяном, с командой, все вместе.

Чемпионство далось не просто, но это того стоило. Тёма лежит сейчас под жарким горным солнцем и вспоминает то всепоглощающее счастье на церемонии вручения. Они стали чемпионами и в воздухе (он «пролетел» мимо этого безумия в самолёте, но победа над ЦСКА того стоила), и на поле. Даже Кристина, с которой они уже пару месяцев не жили вместе, не вызывала отторжения. Он любил тогда и детей, и её, и вообще весь белый свет. Все те люди, что были рядом, казались родными и близкими, все были, как братья и сестры. Куча детей, милые жены его друзей и золото, золото на поле, золото на шее, и золото, отраженное в глазах его ангела, Себастьяна, что держал на руках свою собственную маленькую копию. Эта почти библейская картина, эти прекрасные создания, такие гармоничные и такие обожаемые. Артём не сдержался и стал сюсюкаться с маленькой принцессой. Себастьян посматривал на всё это снисходительно, как будто и Тёма, и Франческа находятся на одном уровне развития. Ну что сказать, Артём всегда умел находить контакт с детьми. Девочка мило улыбалась, а потом начала смущаться и уткнулась носиком отцу в изгиб шеи. Тёма посмотрел на Себастьяна и оказался сметён тем потоком любви, что таилась в глазах его птички. Он практически явственно ощущал его тепло, эта любовь обволакивала его всего, даря ещё больше уверенности в себе и восторга. Артём не знал, как при людях выразить ответные чувства. Он подмигнул, пройдясь по лопаткам Себы ладонью, и одними губами шепнул «Tе amo», надеясь, что никто этого не заметит.

Вся их жизнь, вся их любовь это сплошная конспирация. Слишком много человек уже догадывается, благо это друзья, и Артём не чувствует опасности. Но каждый раз, каждый чёртов раз, когда можно просто обнять и поцеловать в висок, обнять так, как хочется, крепко, прижимаясь телом к телу и не отпуская несколько десятков минут, а может и пару часов (кто знает, что бы делал Тёма, если бы это было позволено), приходится делать вид, что это просто дружба, ничего больше. Что уж говорить, Артём вообще стал реже общаться с Себой вне их квартиры, он стал замечать слишком много косых взглядов. Они как шпионы, живут неполной жизнью, прячась под масками тех, кем они не являются. Тёма не привык так жить. Он всегда выражал все чувства прямо, но если это касается Себастьяна, это практически невозможно, это…

— Колхоз! – Артём чувствует болезненный шлепок мокрым полотенцем по груди, и хохочущий Азмун уже убегает в сторону бассейна, крича и периодически разворачиваясь в его сторону со своим смешным акцентом, — Зюба колхоз, Себа твой дурак!

Тёма тут же срывается с лежанки и мчится вприпрыжку его догонять. Они носятся вокруг бассейна, Тёма пытается выловить безбашенного иранца, успевая только пару раз зарядить подзатыльник и поджопник. Этот туркменский балбес ловко уворачивается и, когда всё-таки оказывается зажат в тиски крепкой хватки Артёма, пока тот лохматит его длинную челку, приговаривая «Мелкий засранец! Чё сказал, а ну повтори?», с криками «Колхоз» отталкиватся ногами от дощатого настила и прыгает в голубую прохладную воду, затаскивая с собой Артёма.

Сердар, взвизгнув, уходит под воду, а Тёма, успев сообразить, отцепляет свои руки от его плеч, выныривает на поверхность, отфыркиваясь от обжигающей закатившейся в глотку воды. Когда голова Сердара показывается из воды, Тёма даёт ему пару минут отдышаться и запрыгивает на плечи, снова окуная его в воду, смеётся и приговаривает: «Туркменское чучело, так тебе».

Иранца спасает лишь горячее тело, что запрыгивает на спину Артёма и давит грузом, погружая их под воду. Тёма рефлекторно отпускает руки, и Азмун ужом выскальзывает из его рук и поля зрения. Провозившись, чтобы освободиться, Дзюба всплывает на поверхность, скинув с себя коварного захватчика, поворачивается к нему и натыкается на довольного собой Себастьяна. Тот лукаво улыбается и безмятежно плавает в нескольких метрах от Артёма. Этот его довольный вид и кошачья улыбка вызывает волну тепла, что поднимается изнутри, угрожая затопить с головой. Тёма, не долго думая, рывком подплывает к нему и крикнув «Ах, значит так!», обхватив под грудью, набирает полную грудную клетку воздуха, тянет его вниз, на самое дно. Тёма держит крепко, но Себастьян не сопротивляется.

Согнув колени и погрузившись под воду, они смотрят друг на друга сквозь толщу прозрачной воды. Под руками у Тёмы гладкие бока, что кажутся обжигающими, Себастьян похож на диковинную русалку, желанную и такую сейчас близкую. Себа, выпустив пару пузырьков воздуха, подаётся вперед и прикасается губами к Тёминым (это как клевок, короткое прикосновение) и тут же отстраняется. Артём от неожиданности открывает рот, глотая воду, он отталкивается ото дна и тут же оказывается на поверхности, пытаясь отдышаться и отплеваться. Дриусси уже нет рядом, Тёма поднимает взгляд наверх - тот стоит на краю бортика бассейна, вытирая волосы полотенцем и смотрит сверху вниз на Тёму, заметив на себе взгляд, подмигивает и отворачивается, направляется ко своей Аргентинской компании. Его круглая аппетитная задница, обтянутая темной тканью, покачивается от каждого его шага. Тёма проходится взглядом по крепким ногам, гладкой спине с чернильным львом, темному ёжику на затылке и кричит вдогонку:

— Ну, Симпатико, получишь ещё от меня, — он улыбается сам себе, представляя эти круглые персики под своими ладонями, и снова выпрыгивает из своих фантазий из-за брызг воды и бухнувшегося в воду тела:

— Я же говорю, дурак Себа, ревнует, дурак, — Азмун плещется рядом, периодически брызгая в сторону Артёма.

Тот, хищно улыбаясь, шипит сквозь зубы.

— Ну всё, допрыгался, гадёныш, — теперь от расплаты иранца никто уже не спасёт.

— Ива! Ива, убивают, помоооги! — а нет, похоже таки спасёт.

***

Артём тщательно высчитывает балконы. Перила между ними низкие, и они выстроены в сплошной ряд. Перейти с одного на другой для любого человека не составит труда. Тем более для спортсмена, да ещё и с такими длинными ногами, как у Артёма. Он вдыхает разреженный, наконец-то прохладный воздух, бросает взгляд в сторону прекрасного вида на горы и звёздное небо и начинает перепрыгивать через деревянные перегородки.

Один, два, тут живёт Лунь, а чуть дальше Мишаня, нужно прошмыгнуть мимо максимально быстро, заткнув уши, просто, чтобы не травмировать свою психику. Прыжок через невысокие поперечные перила, ещё один — три, четыре, Шат и Смольников. Стопудово сидят рубятся в карты, его приглашали к себе, но Тёма сослался на усталость и отказался от такого заманчивого предложения. Хотелось, конечно, поиздеваться над Шатовым и как всегда выиграв, заставить того сделать что-то эдакое, Тёма ещё не придумал, но он обязательно бы извернулся и организовал максимально унизительное наказание. Но нет. У него сегодня другие планы.

Пять, прыжок, шесть, ох, чуть не навернулся. Тёма спешит, хотя казалось бы куда. Перила деревянные, и он садит себе занозу на внутреннюю сторону бедра. Черт, противно и мерзко, щиплет слегка ободранную кожу. Артём останавливается, потирая задетое место, и понимает что сбился. На чём он остановился?

Пять?

Ах да, пять. Тут живёт Нобоа, он наверное спит как сурок, он вообще соня ещё тот. Тёма как-то пытался его на прошлых сборах вытянуть ночью поиграть с парнями, но тот уже в девять заваливался спать. Хотя у него тогда была травма.  
Сейчас вообще уже все должны спать — двенадцать ночи, Тёма ждал максимально долго, чтобы не спалиться. Дневные и вечерние тренировки у них максимально насыщенные, им не дают спуска. Время старта чемпионата России сместили, и теперь им придется начинать играть раньше. Да ещё и Суперкубок через неделю. Сегодня им дали немного отдохнуть, но завтра всё начнется снова. Артём и так был в отпуске всего неделю (чем-то нужно жертвовать ради сборной) и всё время он потратил на семью. Он думал, может сможет вырваться на встречу с Себастьяном, но тот укатил в Италию с Ванессой. И вот, с Тёмой они увиделись только на сборах. Опять работа и украденные часы, если не минуты для них двоих.

Вот после балкона Нобоа начинаются комнаты Аргов. Тёма считает тщательно и внимательно. Краневитер, Ригони, Дриусси.

Себа.

Тёма вспоминает, как зажал его сегодня после ужина под лестницей. Они выходили самыми последними, и Себа как будто специально тянул время, косо посматривая на Тёму, горя лукавыми искрами в глазах. Смеялся открыто и задорно, запрокидывал голову, оголяя шею, выставляя напоказ соблазнительный кадык и острый подбородок. Пару раз даже подмигнул Тёме.

Когда Дзюба дёрнул его за руку, проходящего мимо лестницы на второй этаж, тот даже не пискнул. Лишь прижался близко-близко, и поцеловал. Их почти не волновало, что снаружи остались люди. Под лестницей было темно, домики, в которых они жили и в которых была столовая, сделаны все в ретро стиле из темного дерева. Эта мрачность дарила уют и скрытность, свет утопал в лакированном дереве, скрывая лишнее от любопытных глаз, а сумерки накрывали их своей мглой.

Тёма хватался за Себастьяна, надавливая на лопатки, прижимая его всё ближе. Он целовал бархатные губы, кусал подбородок, облизывал маленькую татуировку за ухом, он не видел, но так хорошо помнил где она, что был уверен — он совершенно точно не промахнулся. Себа шипел, вжимаясь в него всем телом и шептал.

— Вечер, mi amor, — Тёма оторвался от гладкой кожи его шеи и посмотрел в глаза, Себа произнёс прямо в его губы, — balcon.

И снова поцеловал. Он мягко облизал кромку Тёминых верхних зубов и отстранился, прижимая того к стенке, надавливая на грудь ладонью. Они смотрели друг на друга, тяжело и загнанно дыша, некоторое время, а потом Себастьян развернулся и ушёл, оставив Артёма в предвкушении сегодняшней ночи. Целый остаток вечера казался пыткой. Но сейчас он здесь, напротив балконной двери в номер его сладкого мальчика.

Тёма тяжело выдыхает. Наконец-то он тут. Он подкрадывается к двери, аккуратно её толкает и входит внутрь. В комнате темно, нигде не горит освещение, странно, Тёма надеялся, что Себа будет его ждать. Но судя по всему, тот уже уснул. Тёма, мягко ступая, боясь разбудить, подходит к кровати, на которой под белой простынёй лежит Себастьян. Дзюба аккуратно садится на краешек кровати, стараясь это сделать так, чтобы матрац как можно меньше прогибался. Уйти? Если его птичка так устала, что не дождавшись его и была сморена сном? А может…

Артём поднимается, тихонько снимает с себя футболку и шорты, откидывает их в сторону. Он ставит колено на край матраца — Себастьян не шевелится, второе, тишина, лишь слабое сопение под легкой простынёй. Тёма, осмелев, ставит руку с двух сторон от предполагаемых плеч своего мальчика и мягко ложится на него придавливая грудью к матрацу.

Тело под ним шевелится, барахтается, скидывает простыню, и огромные черные глаза, обрамлённые густыми ресницами, смотрят сначала с удивлением потом с испугом и возмущением, за распахнутыми глазами открывается и не менее большой рот.

Орут оба, орут в голос, громкое «ААААА» со стороны Эмилиано заглушается «Бляяяяя, пиздец, нахуй» Дзюбы.

Он матерится, но так и продолжает лежать на визжащем Ригони.  
Тот с силой сталкивает его с себя, (Тёма скатывается на пол) и продолжает орать, но уже что-то осмысленное, сидя на скомканных простынях и хлопая ладонями по кровати:

— Seba, maldito pervertido (Себа, чёртов извращенец), toma tu animal (забери своё животное), – он вскакивает с кровати и в одних трусах подбегает к балконной двери, распахивает ее и кричит ещё раз, громко и внятно, — Seeeebaaa.

Снаружи слышен шорох и видны тени, и судя по всему, там не один человек. Тёма в панике пытается найти на полу свои вещи, но то ли шорты попали под кровать, то ли ещё куда, но кроме футболки он больше ничего не находит, он судорожно пытается её натянуть, но все что ему удается, это застрять в вороте. Так и не справившись с одеждой, он снова срывает с себя футболку и старается слиться с местностью, прислонившись к самой дальней стене.

Вот так в трусах, он точно не пойдет ни в коридор, ни на балкон, где судя по голосам собрались любопытствующие аргентинцы, и о ужас, Кержаков. Какой кошмар, если он увидит его здесь, точно подъебов Тёма не огребётся. Дзюба чувствует, как краснеют щеки и уши, что в принципе, всегда казалось, ему несвойственно. Он тот ещё эксбиционист, он спокойно может раздеваться при команде, но данная пикантная ситуация потребует слишком много пояснений, которые он совершенно не хочет давать. И что он скажет? Шёл ночью к любовнику, ошибся балконом, разделся до трусов? Хорошо хоть только до трусов. Какого хрена он вообще пошёл через балкон, почему просто не пошёл через нормальный человеческий вход в номер? Там хотя бы были номера! Ах да, Себастьян, им захотелось романтики. Ну вот, огребайтесь теперь. Оба.

Дзюба начинает хохотать от нелепости ситуации. Он хихикает в свой кулак, пока на балконе судя по всему народ расходится и остаются всего лишь двое. Слышны голоса Риго и Себастьяна, они тихо переговариваются и хихикают.  
Когда внутрь заходят Себа и Эми, закрывая за собой дверь, Тёма облегченно выдыхает, а Дриусси начинает смеяться. Он задорно хохочет, загибается от смеха и держится за живот. Отсмеявшись, разгибается, смотрит на Тёму счастливым взглядом, тот переминается с ноги на ногу. Риго здесь, и судя по всему они пока никуда не идут, по крайней мере в ближайшее время. Он смотрит на своего улыбающегося мальчика, понимая, что всё хорошо, и никто не зол на него. Но когда тот произносит «Tengo que enviar esto a Vanessa (Я должен это отправить Ванессе)», достает из кармана своих шорт сотовый и сделав пару снимков, отправляет сообщение, судя всего жене, Артём прямо чувствует, как меняется в лице. Он только что смеялся и умилялся своему мальчику, но сейчас злость и обида накрывают с головой.

— Кому? Кому ты это хочешь отправить? — Тёма понимает, что на снимках он стоит в одних трусах, в чужой спальне ночью, и самое интересное, это то, как именно Себастьян собрался это комментировать своей жене и матери своего ребенка.

— Ванесса. Это сме́шно. — Себастьян совершенно не понимает,почему Артём так расстраивается этим фактом, и продолжает, — I told her that you mixed up the bedrooms and got to Rigo. (Я сказал ей, что ты перепутал спальни и залез к Риго).

Он смотрит на Артёма недоуменно и хлопает глазами, а тот кое-что для себя понимает.

— А должен был к кому попасть в спальню, поясни? – Артём говорит всё это и медленно подходит к нему, когда он произносит последнюю фразу, он уже стоит практически вплотную к Себастьяну, — к тебе, да? Чтобы трахнуть, правильно?

Себастьян отводит взгляд, он смотрит Тёме за спину, где судя по всему стоит Эми, он тяжело вздыхает и снова смотрит в глаза Артёму, прямо и открыто. Во взгляде его нет ни капли хитрости или лукавства, он ничего больше не скрывает, этот маленький хитрый лисёнок похоже готов сказать правду. Поэтому Дзюба спрашивает.

— How much does she know? (Как много она знает). Сколько, Себастьян, скажи? Ну?

— Всё. Она знает всё.

Себа произносит это по-русски, так чисто, что Тёме кажется, он не раз уже тренировался, как это сказать, и похоже им всё-таки нужно объясниться.

— Eso es todo (так всё), — Риго всовывает Теме в руки его вещи (вот и шорты нашлись) и толкает его и Себу в сторону двери, — salid de aquí (уходите от сюда), Habéis organizado aquí drama homosexual (организовали здесь гей-драму).

Артёму бы посмеяться, но ему совершенно не смешно.

Они тихонько перебираются через балкон в комнату к Себестьяну. Тёма, как был в трусах, садится на кресло, которое стоит в дальнем углу комнаты, а вещи кидает комком на пол. Он смотрит на ходящего из стороны в сторону Дриусси. Артём глядит на его напряжённую спину и то, как Себа не может найти покой своим рукам, он то трогает своё лицо, то затылок, то поправляет чёлку. Тёма решает прервать его метания и произносит:

— Рассказывай. Ты обещал. Go.

Себа поворачивается к нему, смотрит каким-то странным взглядом, как будто сквозь, будто Тёмы уже нет рядом, откидывается на спину на кровати, лежит такой милой красивой звёздочкой. В его комнате включены все три ночника, и мягкий свет освещает его кожу и яркие рисунки на теле, придавая всему его образу золотистый цвет. Себастьян начинает говорить, смотря в потолок. Он мешает три языка — английский, русский и испанский. Но Артём как всегда его понимает. Он может не понять кого угодно, но всё, что произносит Себастьян, понятно на интуитивном уровне. Тёма слушает и осознаёт, куда они себя впутали. И уже сейчас знает, что не откажется от этого ни за что на свете.

_  
Себастьян гладит бархатную кожу на животике Ванессы, кончиками пальцев проходят от пупка вверх, под ребрами, очерчивая полукружия груди, поднимается вверх к ключицам и снова спускаясь уже костяшками вниз, обводит лунку пупка и кладёт ладонь чашечкой на уже явственную округлость живота. Там сейчас их ребенок. Он ещё маленький, но совершенно точно живой. Себа прислоняется ухом к горячей коже рядом со своей ладонью и слышит звонкий смех Ванессы. Он поднимает голову и смотрит на свою женщину. На свою единственную и неповторимую женщину._

_— Что ты хочешь там услышать, у неё сердечко ещё такое маленькое, ты ничего не услышишь без специальных приборов, и она сейчас спит, она тебя даже не толкнет. — Несси пофыркивает в собственную ладонь, он смотрит на неё, такую сейчас красивую, такую любимую и желанную, и его просто снедает изнутри чувство вины._

_Они только что занимались потрясающим сексом, нежная, чувственная и открытая Ванесса дарила тепло, наслаждение и любовь, такую любовь ему не дарил ещё никто. Почти никто. Сейчас всё изменилось._

_Когда-то давно он обещал ей рассказывать о себе всё, он так и делал до недавнего времени, он сначала полюбил её открытое сердце, а потом уже тело. Она знала всё, даже о первой «несчастной» любви, которую они вспоминали теперь только со смехом. Тот парень был до неё, она успокаивала Себастьяна и утешала._

_Он нашёл утешение в ней._

_Она была сначала просто другом, а стала настоящей любовью.  
После были лишь мимолётные романы, на которые она смотрела сквозь пальцы, зная, что он всё равно всегда вернётся к ней. Он и не уходил, лишь рассказывал о некоторых наиболее «выдающихся» личностях. Да и было их не так много. За всё время проведенное в России, до этого года, Себастьян понял для себя, что он больше не хочет всего этого, он хотел быть только с ней, он хотел семью и ребенка. Он хотел быть по настоящему счастливым, и он был, до появления Артёма в его жизни._

_Дзюба просто смёл собой всё, перевернув вверх тормашками, он как настоящий ураган, разрушил под основание его спокойствие и тот фундамент, что Себа строил всю свою не такую уж долгую жизнь. Уверенность в себе, в своих чувствах и своих желаниях, она просто растаяла, как мираж. Каждая их встреча была как взрыв, яркий и всепоглощающий. Себастьян был одновременно и на небе от счастья рядом с ним, и сгорал в геенне огненной от чувства вины перед Ванессой._

_Он понимает, что должен наконец обо всем рассказать. Кому, как не ей, он может довериться?_

_— Несси, я влюбился, — он лежит щекой на её животике, смотря вверх, на её лицо, стараясь не давить, просто чтобы чувствовать её и ребенка, чтобы ощущать их близость._

_Ванесса приподнимает бровь и ласково улыбается. Она опускает руку на его голову, поглаживая по волосам, это приятно и очень успокаивающее._

_— Я знаю, мой воробушек, кто он? — её голос такой мелодичный и красивый, он не знает стоит ли говорить, ему кажется то, что Тёма русский, может всё испортить, но Ванесса воспринимает его молчание по своему, — Или это она?_

_Теперь в её голосе слышны нотки злости и беспокойства, она приподнимается на локтях и хочет продолжить, лицо её принимает хмурый вид. Себастьян успокаивает её одним только словом._

_— Дзюба, — он притягивает её к себе, обнимая и поглаживает по гладкой коже спины, — это Дзюба, и я не знаю что делать._

_Напряжение из её плеч тут же исчезает, она обмякает в его руках, и шепчет, целуя в шею:_

_— Любить, и будь что будет._

_— Я люблю тебя, — он отстраняется и смотрит в её прекрасные бездонные черные глаза, — и его. Ты же меня не бросишь?_

_Она качает головой, берет его ладонь и кладёт себе на живот._

_— О нет, милый, теперь ты от меня не отделаешься, даже если захочешь._

_Они смеются вместе, на душе у Себы теперь легко и спокойно. И он, наконец, решается сделать первый шаг.  
_

— Хм, во как, — Тёма смотрит на всё так и лежащего на кровати Дриусси, тот молчит уже где-то минут пять.

Рассказ его был обрывочным и запутанным. То он вспоминал их знакомство с Ванессой, то, как впервые прилетев в Питер, был впечатлён видами и разочарован погодой. Как привыкал к этой странной большой стране. И как впервые увидел Артёма. Он описывал свои эмоции, как мог, как позволял их до сих пор существующий языковой барьер. Тёма понимает, что Себа впервые рассказывает о том, что у него внутри, так долго и так основательно. Он хочет, чтобы его поняли, он раскрывается до конца, и для него это важно. Дзюба не может понять только одного. Он встаёт из кресла, подходит к Себастьяну, смотрит на него сверху вниз. В глазах у того сейчас всё спокойствие вселенной. Он слегка улыбается и смотрит на Тёму своим бархатным мягким взглядом.

\- Кто тогда я для тебя?

Себа садится на край кровати, берет ладонь Артёма в свою, перебирая костяшки пальцев, и крепко обхватив запястье тянет на себя, Дзюбе ничего не остаётся, как встать на колени напротив него и посмотреть в глаза.  
Себастьян внимательно проходится взглядом по его лицу, высматривая одному ему ведомые детали, и произносит:

— Mi amor (моя любовь).

Артём качает головой из стороны в сторону, поджимает губы и, немного помолчав, пытаясь понять насколько эти слова, уже не раз произнесённые Дриусси, соответствуют тому, что он на самом деле чувствует, уточняет:

— А она?

Себа улыбается открыто и искренне, ямочки на его лице придают ему хитрое выражение.

— Mi mitad, My half, (моя половина), част ме́ня, — он по прежнему держит Тёмину ладонь в своей, как якорь, как гарантию, что его услышат и никуда не уйдут.

— Но это невозможно, нельзя любить двоих сразу, это неправильно, я не верю, — Тёма произносит это и видит, как выражение лица Себастьяна мгновенно меняется, он страдальчески приподнимает брови, в глазах его обида и упрямство, он ещё крепче сжимает Тёмину руку и тщательно произносит слова:

— Я мо́гу, я умею, я лу́блу.

Артём смотрит на своего мальчика, на его слегка вздернутый подбородок и упрямо сжатые губы и понимает, да, во вселенной Себастьяна это возможно. Его пташка настолько искренний и открытый, что полюбить для него проще простого. Другое дело, чего Артём больше всего боится, как просто Себастьян может влюбиться, так же просто и забыть. Артём не уверен, что он сам так сможет, что, когда им придется-таки проститься, Тёма сможет это пережить без потерь для собственной психики и сердца.

Дзюба чувствует ладонь, которая уже до боли сжимает его пальцы, смотрит на прекрасное лицо своего мальчика, и даёт себе разрешение на всё. Если судьба дала их друг другу, на этот короткий миг, если это чудо, сладкое прекрасное создание, выбрало сейчас его, кто он такой, чтобы сопротивляться этому.

Тёма поднимает руку, которую держит Себастьян, и с силой разъединяет его пальцы. По одному, тот даже пытается сопротивляться, но когда Тёма целует костяшку каждого разогнутого пальчика, хватка его слабнет. Тёма смотрит на крепкую смуглую ладонь, на надпись на испанском от большого до указательного пальца, наклоняется и целует выбитое чернилами «Driussi» на ребре ладони.  
Себастьян вообще любит все эти татушки. Для него они почти ничего не значат, набить имя племянницы - запросто, захотел корону за ухом - почему бы нет. Себа отражал на своём теле все аспекты своей жизни, он пишет холст своей судьбы, каждая деталь может отразиться на его теле. Артём втайне надеется, что он когда-то тоже оставит на этой смуглой коже свой след, и ему посвятят кусочек тела, кусочек души, он оставит свою метку несмываемой краской.

Тёма выцеловывает маленькие буковки, поднимаясь губами вверх по внутренней стороне запястья к локтевому сгибу. Себа сидит, замерев и едва дыша. Когда Тёма отрывается от своего занятия, чтобы посмотреть на свою птичку, выражение лица его настолько настороженное, что Дзюбе становится смешно. Он хохочет, рассматривая своего парня, который сидит хлопая глазами и приоткрывая рот, пытаясь что-то сказать. Тёма не даёт, Тёма подаётся вперёд и целует пухлый рот. Он не углубляет поцелуй, он всего-то проходится языком по мягким губам и отстраняется.

— Пташка моя, мой мальчик, — Тёма трогает колючий подбородок, проходится большим пальцем по скулам и линии челюсти и кладёт руку на заднюю поверхность шеи, приближает лицо Себастьяна к своему, говорит прямо в губы, — мой любвеобильный птенчик.

И наконец целует, как хотел с самого прилёта сюда, с момента, как они расстались в последний раз.

Себастьян стонет в поцелуй, его рот пряный, с привкусом травяного чая и мяты. Тёма теряется в ощущениях. Он изнывает от желания и внутренней тоски, что никак не хочет его покидать. Но Себастьян здесь, он рядом, и Тёма пытается забыться в жарких объятиях. Ему хочется верить, что его любят чуть больше, чуть сильнее и немного жарче.

Дзюбу несёт потоком всепоглощающего желания обладать, движения его порывисты и резки. Он срывает с Себы футболку и шорты вместе с трусами. Пока он это делает, одежда несколько раз трещит по швам, но Артёму сейчас совершенно всё равно, и судя по пьяному плывущему взгляду Себастьяна, тому тоже совершенно наплевать.

Тёма поднимается на ноги, привлекая к себе Себастьяна, берется ладонями за его круглую задницу, он мнёт половинки, наслаждаясь гладкостью кожи и упругостью мышц. Покрывает поцелуями-укусами плечи и шею, добирается до раковины уха, вгрызаясь в мочку. Себастьян стонет и шепчет что-то на испанском. Тёма не слушает, Тёма так сильно поглощён ощущением горько-соленой кожи на языке, он посасывает мочку уха своего мальчика, периодически цепляя колечко в ухе, и тянет на себя зубами, от чего Себа ещё более сладко стонет. Артём крепко подхватывает его под задницу, поднимая над полом, его сообразительный мальчик запрыгивает к нему на руки, обхватывая коленями бока и прижимаясь горячим членом к животу. Себа отстраняется, чтобы посмотреть Артёму в глаза, его взгляд мутный и полный похоти и нетерпения, он выдыхает жаркое «тавай» и целует, буквально трахая Тёмин рот своим языком, проталкивая его вглубь и заставляя чуть ли не задыхаться. Тёма сам не хочет тянуть время, он открывается от поцелуя, смотря по сторонам, так и не отпуская из рук Себастьяна, смотрит на большую, но явно слишком мягкую кровать, разворачивается и доносит его до кресла, скидывая с себя.

Дриусси вскрикивает от неожиданности, но осознавая, где он, начинает задорно смеяться. Артём быстро избавляется от так мешающих до сих пор шорт и встаёт между его ног, складывая его икры себе на плечи и наклоняясь к так манящей звёздочке ануса. Он не церемонится, он просто размашисто, как собака, лижет снизу вверх, от копчика до яичек. Себастьян пыхтит и стонет на каждый мазок языка, тянется рукой к члену, но Тёма перехватывает его запястье и не даёт себя коснуться. Он смотрит в затянутые мутной пеленой темные омуты и произносит короткое «нет» одними губами. Себа аж всхлипывает, его член дёргается от возбуждения, показывая, как всё это сильно ему нравится. Тёма ещё пару секунд смотрит на едва заметный румянец на скулах Себастьяна и его влажные слегка приоткрытые губы, возвращается к прерванному занятию.

Он тщательно смачивает вход слюной, вылизывает вокруг, поднимаясь языком к яичкам и основанию члена, но больше наверх не поднимается. Себа пару раз дёргает бедрами, шепча невнятные просьбы «прошу, tómalо (возьми)», но Тёма его не слушает, у него совершенно другие планы. Он отрывается от своего безусловно увлекательного занятия, утирая мокрый от слюны подбородок.  
Его собственный член, который стоит так сильно, что его можно использовать вместо вешалки, требует определенного внимания. Дзюба слишком долго ждал.

Он проталкивает палец внутрь Себастьяна, всего на фалангу пальца, тот запрокидывает голову и протяжно стонет, и тут же убирает. Сплевывает на свою ладонь, размазывает слюну по головке члена, и наклоняясь к Себастьяну, шепчет:

— Прости, дорогой, я не могу больше терпеть, — он целует Себу и одновременно толкается головкой в узкий вход, отрывается и добавляет — и не хочуууу, ааах.

Они стонут одновременно, Артём от безумного наслаждения, узости и жара внутри, а Себа от боли. Он жмуриться на каждый небольшой толчок, когда Тёма проталкивается внутрь и тихо болезненно стонет. Он кусает губы, член его начинает опадать, а в уголках его глаз собирается влага. Тёма видит всё это, наклоняется и сцеловывает эти маленькие прозрачные драгоценности, что дарит ему его мальчик, он ловит их губами и подхватывает Себу под бедра, поднимает их выше, меняя угол. Толчок (он входит уже полностью), Себа запрокидывает голову и стонет уже явно не от боли, ещё один, вверх и вперёд – Себастьян приоткрывает рот, выстанывая «sííííí(да)» протяжно и сладко. Дзюба фиксирует его бедра руками и начинает двигаться резче и жёстче.

Он трахает наотмашь, каждый раз попадая по простате, он видит это по реакции, видит по гордо стоящему члену его птички. Что удивительно, Дриусси так больше и не касается себя. Он упирается затылком в спинку кресла, то жмурясь, то приоткрывая глаза, чтобы посмотреть на Тёму и снова прикрыть веки, дрожа ресницами, а руками крепко держится за подлокотники кресла, впиваясь пальцами так, что костяшки его пальцев белеют.

Дзюба толкается внутрь жаркого тела, любуясь прекрасной картиной перед собой — Себастьян,весь покрытый испариной, поблескивает при свете ночника золотистым оттенком кожи, татуировки как будто сильнее проступают и черными провалами рисунков поглощают свет, рот Себы приоткрыт и красный язычок то и дело показывается наружу, чтобы облизать сохнущие от частого и глубокого дыхания губы. Он прогибается в спине и толкается навстречу, по его виску ползет капелька пота, Тёма протягивает руку и снимает её пальцем, отправляя в рот, пробуя соль и мускус на вкус.

Артём чувствует,что долго так не протянет, Себастьян узкий и горячий, и Тёма слишком долго его хотел. Дзюба наклоняется вперёд, закидывает голени Дриусси себе на плечи, сгибает его почти пополам, прикасается к его губам и начинает двигаться максимально быстро и глубоко. Они уже не целуются, они дышат в открытые рты друг друга, горячим воздухом желания и любви. Тёма смотрит в упор в приоткрытые глаза, в которых дикий огонь обещает спалить его всего полностью. И именно так Артём себя сейчас и чувствует — он сгорает в этой лаве страсти, он рассыпается в пепел. Каждый стон, каждый вдох и вскрик его мальчика, каждое сокращение его горячего тела, обхватывающего жаром удовольствия его член, дарит несравнимое ни с чем блаженство, которое пожирает его изнутри, захватывая всё тело и мысли, поглощая душу, отдавая её этому прекрасному существу, что стонет сейчас под ним, сокращается в спазмах оргазма и выплёскивается жемчужным семенем им на кожу. Тёма чувствует теплые капли на груди, животе и подбородке, ощущает сжатие и следует за ним, осыпаясь безвольным телом, ловя затмевающий сознание оргазм, что отражается яркими вспышками в члене, в яйцах и на обратной стороне радужки.

Тёма обмякает, придавливая Себастьяна своим телом, тот по прежнему согнут в три погибели, но даже не сопротивляется. Он пыхтит в ухо Артёму и что-то бубнит. Это так неразборчиво, Тёма улавливает лишь «Te extraño (я скучаю)» и «Te deseaba mucho (я так сильно хотел тебя)», всё остальное невнятная какафония звуков. Но Артёму сейчас не до лингвистических изысканий, да и Себастьян скорее всего говорит всё это для себя, выплескивая накопившиеся за время их разлуки эмоции. Тёма понимает, Тёма сам бы хотел сказать многое, но он почему-то молчит. Он с неохотой отрывается от своего мальчика, неловко встаёт, понимая, что натер колени о ворс ковра, и протягивает Себе руку, ведёт его в сторону душа.

Комнатка маленькая, но они помещаются в кабине оба, толкаясь коленями и локтями, больше просто мокнут под струями воды, чем моются.  
Позже, лёжа на кровати, обнимая и прижимая к себе Себастьяна, Дзюба позволяет себе немного пофантазировать.

— Вот представляешь, вот перейду я в АПЛ, а на следующий год тебя после блестящей твоей игры в Лиге Чемпионов, а я уверен, ты обязательно покажешь себя, — Себастьян фыркает ему в грудь, его спина дёргается от смеха, но Тёма продолжает, он машет руками, рисуя эту картинку в воздухе, — тебя обязательно заметят и тоже пригласят в Англию. Представляешь?

Он поднимает голову, пытаясь заглянуть Себе в глаза. Тот переворачивается на живот, кладёт подбородок Тёме на грудь, подпирая его руками и умильно смотрит на Артёма. Дзюба смотрит в его светящееся от радости лицо и продолжает.

— Так вот, будем мы играть в одной стране, в одной лиге, а может и одной команде. В Европе!

Тёма надеется, что его поняли. Себа подрывается с места, подходит к своим вещам, которые они собрали и положили на то самое многострадальное кресло, и достает из кармана шорт свой телефон. Он какое-то время копается в гаджете, а потом подходит и показывает его Артёму. В переводчике одно слово — «мечтатель». Тёма смотрит на него и начинает смеяться, он хохочет, откладывает телефон в сторону и разводит руки, приглашая Себастьяна в объятия. Тот ложится рядом, кладёт свою руку Тёме на грудь, а голову на плечо.

Дзюба смотрит на темные потолочные доски и тихо, чуть слышно, произносит, даже не надеясь, что его поймут и услышат:

— Давай мечтать вместе.

Но его понимают, потому что Тёма слышит в ответ:

— Ok, estoy de acuerdo (хорошо, я согласен).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Это всего лишь день со сборов.  
> Кусочек маленького горного счастья. А может...  
> Читайте сами. 
> 
> Отрывок от лица Себастьяна написан на русском, я ещё не стала полиглотом, как Артём Сергеевич, и не владею испанским, так что, выкручиваюсь как могу;)
> 
> Ах, да,балкончики в отеле в котором Зенит жил на сборах;)  
> https://twitter.com/simsm00/status/1145329827894853633?s=19
> 
> Коллаж к части  
> https://twitter.com/simsm00/status/1145728246652141570?s=19


	5. О жарком южном солнце, страхе потери и долгожданных клятвах.

Себастьян стал как позолоченный солнцем. Солнцем Аргентины и Уругвая. Он прилетел лишь вчера, но сегодня утром уже у Артема. Отдохнувший и счастливый Себа, примчался к Дзюбе в рань раннюю, пока тот ещё спал. Лучше любого кофе с утра было это южное чудо, согревшее своим теплом постель.

В понедельник им уже улетать на сборы, но пока они вместе — Дзюба любуется.  
Смуглая кожа Дриусси стала приятного цвета кофе со сливками. Артём проводит подушечкой большого пальца по светло-шоколадному плечу, соединяя между собой веснушки и плавные линии гривы чернильного льва, наслаждаясь теплом кожи под руками. Тёма, повинуясь минутному порыву, наклоняется и коротко прихватывает зубами кожу над дельтой плеча Себастьяна, проводит языком, слизывая солоноватый вкус его свежего пота, и тут же отстраняется, наблюдая за реакцией парня.  
Только что дремавший, тихо посапывая устроившись на животе и уткнувшись лбом в грудь Артёма, Себа дрожит густыми ресницами полуопущенных век и тянет уголок губ вверх. Он морщит нос и распахивает глаза. На Артёма глядят два темных провала зрачка, обрамлённые карей радужкой — его неминуемая гибель, манящая и не отпускающая, кажется, уже всю жизнь. Эти глаза — две пропасти, в которые он упал когда-то, рухнул с разбега и не желает выбираться.

Они сейчас лежат напротив друг друга, прикрытые лишь тонкой простыней. Уставшие, но удовлетворённые часами, проведенными вместе после долгой разлуки. Артём не может оторвать от Себы взгляд, рассматривая его усыпанное новыми веснушки лицо, слегка отросшие волосы, завивающиеся мелкими колечками на лбу и висках, сияющие карие глаза.  
Себастьян какое-то время улыбается, изучая в ответ, но вдруг улыбка слетает с его губ, взгляд начинает метаться по лицу Артёма, пытаясь что-то высмотреть или понять. Он левой рукой притягивает Дзюбу для поцелуя.  
Это так странно сейчас, совершенно неожиданно — влажные горячие губы, поцелуи-укусы и тяжело дышащий, вздрагивающий в его руках Себастьян.  
Артём отвечает на поцелуй, притягивая Себу ближе, опуская одну руку на его поясницу, вторую на ладонь, держащую его за лицо, и натыкается на ободок теплого металла на безымянном пальце Себастьяна. В голове пролетает постоянно ускользающая всё утро мысль, порхает перед глазами и взрывается осознанием.

Артём отстраняет задыхающегося Дриусси от себя, берет его руку в свои ладони, прокручивая обручальное кольцо между указательным и большим пальцем, ощущая его гладкость, смотрит в горящие желанием глаза и озвучивает очевидное:

— Вы ведь поженились, — Артём говорит хрипло, а Себастьян прикрывает глаза и протяжно выдыхает через рот, — просто ты его снимал всё это время, а сегодня забыл.

Себастьян отстраняется, хмурит брови и садится на постели. Он проводит ладонью по лицу, потом по волосам, зачесывая их назад, и, не смотря на Артёма, отвечает куда-то в сторону:

— Я не обсуждать это, — голос его немного вздрагивает в конце.

Он скидывает с себя простыню, поднимается, потягиваясь, давая Артёму рассмотреть свою узкую талию и подтянутые ягодицы, выделяющиеся светлым пятном на загорелом теле, и, покачивая бедрами будто нарочно более соблазнительно, чем обычно, уходит в душ.

Артём чувствует тревогу, сосущую изнутри, вынимающую силы. Она смешивается с не покидающими его в последнее время ревностью и раздражением.

Он вспоминает фото счастливо улыбающегося Себастьяна, держащего на руках дочку и обнимающего за талию практически полуголую Ванессу. Та светит откровенным вырезом на лоскутке ткани, именуемом платьем, и открыто улыбается в камеру. Артём, когда впервые смотрел на их фото с дня рождения дочери, видел в глазах этой безусловно красивой женщины вызов. «Он мой,» — читалось в её взгляде, и теперь Дзюба понимает почему.

— Блять, — Тёма хватает ближайшую подушку и бросает её в стену.

Та мягко ударяется о бежевые обои и падает вниз. Висящая чуть справа картинка с изображением почему-то красного коня и сидящего на нём голого всадника, качается и срывается вниз. Артём ещё раз повторяет:

— Блять.

Он встаёт и подходит к рамке, лежащей на полу, берёт её в руки и рассматривает поперечную трещину через всё стекло. Она разделяет кривоватого коня как будто пополам, а Тёма чувствует ужасный стыд.

Себастьян купил эти картинки в первом попавшемся магазине дизайна. Он вряд ли разбирается в искусстве, но принёс репродукции в квартиру, развесил по стенам в хаотичном порядке, чтобы светлые обои не выглядели одиноко и скучно. Он старается принести в этот дом тепло, но когда Себы нет, тоска поглощает Тёму с головой, и все эти яркие пятна совершенно не спасают. Стоит Себастьяну прийти, озаряя улыбкой холостяцкую берлогу, уже никакие дополнительные атрибуты не требуются.

С Себой у Тёмы снова появляется дом, и единственное, о чём мечтает Дзюба, чтобы тот больше никогда не уходил.  
Когда Себастьян улетал с Ванессой на родину, Артём места себе не находил. Требующее отдыха тело наслаждалось полученным перерывом, но рвущаяся к своей птичке душа требовала свою любовь обратно. Слава богу, у Дзюбы тоже семья и дети. Хоть он и не живет с Крис, но обязанности по воспитанию мальчишек с него никто не снимал. И новогодние каникулы в доме его родителей прогоняют немного меланхолию от расставания.

Артём за раздумьями теряет счёт времени. Когда к нему, сидящему на полу с осколками в руках, присоединяется Себа, он вздрагивает от неожиданности. Тот толкает его легонько плечом в плечо и забирает картинку. Цокает языком, ворчит на испанском: «Eres сomo un niño pequeño» (Ты как маленький мальчишка) и аккуратно начинает разбирать рамку, вынимая стекло. Артём смотрит на его мягкий профиль, длинные чёрные ресницы и пытается подавить волну восхищения, накрывающую его с головой. Ему кажется, красивее человека не существует, ещё чуть-чуть, и Тёма задохнётся в своей любви, ещё…

— Ай, — Себастьян вскрикивает и отдергивает руку, рассматривая тонкий порез на пальце.

Тёма переводит взгляд с его лица, отмечает отсутствие кольца на безымянном, и залипает на маленькой капельке крови на подушечке указательного пальца — доказательство того, что Себастьян существует, а не мираж и не выдумка его фантазии. Глупая идея приходит в голову, но не раздумывая, Артём перехватывает руку Себастьяна и подносит к своему рту. Тот, замерев, сглатывает и, не отрываясь, смотрит на Дзюбу.

Тёма касается раненым пальцем своих губ и размазывает кровь по нижней. Еле сдерживается, чтобы не облизать их, немного отстраняет руку Себастьяна от себя, рассматривая остатки сукровицы. Их бы сейчас не трогать, промыть и дать образоваться сгустку, но ранка маленькая, почти царапина, и Тёма позволяет себе воплотить задуманное. Он поднимает взгляд на Себу и берет порезанный палец в рот, наблюдая, как загораются огни желания на дне карих омутов.

Во рту привкус соли и железа, на губах подсыхают разводы крови, а Себастьян смотрит на него, прожигая вожделением. Артём прикрывает глаза и чувствует, как палец вынимают из его рта, заменяя горячим языкам.

Себастьян вылизывает его нёбо, губы, стонет в рот и седлает бедра. Артём краем глаза замечает кусочки стекла и рамку и тыльной стороной кисти отпихивает их к стенке — безопасность прежде всего. Он откидывается спиной на светлый ковёр. Сверху его накрывают горячим телом и выдыхают в губы: «Volviendo loco contigo» (С ума меня сводишь).

— Взаимно, — шепчет Артём и кусает острый подбородок.

***

Артём читает новость ещё и ещё раз. Не веря своим глазам.  
Бекхэм и «Интер Майами». Твою мать, другой континент! Дзюба смирился с Европой, убедив себя, что это не так далеко и возможны будут встречи. Но Америка?

Он понимает только одно: Себастьян нужен Зениту, нужен неимоверно. Когда его нет, игра не клеится. Он душа команды и на поле, и на тренировках.  
Последний раз, когда его не было с ними, они проебали Евровесну.

_  
В раздевалке стоит гробовая тишина. Кажется, парни даже одеваются тише, чем обычно. Дзюба сидит, привалившись спиной к шкафчикам, и рассматривает ребят. На Сантосе лица нет. Он сидит давно уже одетый, опустив лоб на руки, упершись локтями в колени. Миша, что собирается рядом, гладит его по затылку в ободряющем жесте, но ничего так и не произносит. Ему тоже сегодня досталось неслабо — вся защита провалилась, а нападение оказалось беззубым._

_Команда сейчас, как рассыпанный на кусочки конструктор Лего, таким играют Тёмины сыновья. Если потеряешь одну или даже несколько деталек, можно собрать что-то подобающее, не такое складное, но хотя бы стоящее. Но если потеряешь инструкцию — пиши пропало. Ты это чудо конструкторской мысли не соберешь. И вот Артёму сейчас кажется — они потеряли инструкцию, как пользоваться командой. Даже Богданыч не смог её нащупать. Она куда-то пропала, а новую ещё не напечатали._

_И прямо сейчас Артём знет, кто та самая инструкция. Себастьян.  
Его не было с ними и они как будто потерялись. Разбросались по полю ненужными цветными детальками, не складываясь в игру и схему, создавая лишь видимость присутствия._

_Когда Ива прямо перед воротами не попадает по мячу, привозя первый гол, Артём понимает, всё — они проиграют. Он почему-то знает, отыграться не удастся. Абсолютно глупая красная Сантоса только добавляет в этом уверенности.  
Кажется, что это день, когда не получается ничего. И третий гол в их ворота становится лишним тому подтверждением. Уходя с поля, они ещё не знают, что Лейпциг сыграл с Лионом вничью, и Зенит вылетел из еврокубков. Из всех еврокубков, в том числе Лиги Европы._

_Они так хорошо стартовали и провалили все буквально парой матчей. Поэтому Дзюба не сдержался, когда прошёл мимо журналистов и высказал очевидное.  
Они действительно «обосрались», отвратительно опозорившись. Отняв у страны последний шанс. И не важно что другие выступили не лучше, их это совсем не оправдывает._

_Сейчас Тёма смотрит на понурые лица парней и пытается представить, а что если бы с ними был Себастьян. Может, у них бы получилось. Этого моторчика не хватает на поле, не хватает его футбольного интеллекта и отваги, его необычного чутья, совершенно непонятного для окружающих до сих пор, ощущения самого Артёма._

_Дриусси как будто чувствует, что о нём вспоминают._

_Артём смотрит на загоревшийся экран телефона и эмоджи разбитого сердечка, присланного Себастьяном, которое полностью характеризует его чувства. Тёма открывается сообщение, пытаясь придумать, что написать в ответ, и получает второе следом._

_Я виновен  
Я должен с вами_

_Он пишет по-русски, и это заставляет сердце Артёма сжаться в тисках тоски от невозможности его обнять. Тёма понимает, что Себы не хватает не только команде. Себастьян необходим самому Артёму. Да так сильно, что он больше не пытается скрываться и набирает номер прямо перед парнями._

_Рядом надевает верхнюю ветровку Ива. Услышав из смартфона Артёма достаточно громкий и узнаваемый голос Себы, произносящий: «Hola!» (Привет), он мягко улыбается и, похлопав Дзю по плечу, выходит из помещения.  
Первое, что произносит Артём вместо приветствия:_

_— Ты один из тех, кто вообще не виноват, даже не пытайся спорить, — он не знает, понял ли его Себастьян, но на ум не приходит ни одного подходящего испанского слова, поэтому он продолжает по-русски, — я так хочу тебя увидеть._

_Он слышит мягкий бархатный и немного грустный смех и тихое:_

_— Yo también te extraño (Я тоже по тебе скучаю)._

_Его хрипловатый низкий и тихий голос – лучшее лекарство. Больше всего на свете Артём боится потерять их связь, когда простой разговор по телефону может развеять тягостную муторную тоску, поселившуюся на душе. Когда одна фраза на испанском дарит ощущение собственной важности и необходимости. Когда сам факт присутствия в жизни человека делает тебя счастливым.  
_

И страшно, что нить, тонкая и невидимая, натянувшаяся между их сердцами, вот-вот оборвется. Возможный переезд на другой континент, обручение с Ванессой (внезапное и совершенно незапланированное), травма, которая не давала Себастьяну тренироваться и играть с ними. Всё это снова отбирает Себастьяна у Артёма.

***

Миша крутит в руках пробочку от бутылки с водой, перекатывает её между пальцами — от мизинца к среднему и указательному — прокручивая над большим и снова быстрым жестом возвращая к мизинцу. Он проделывает так правой рукой несколько раз и перекидывает пробку в левую, пытаясь повторить. Где-то на указательном крышка летит на пол, закатываясь под кухонный гарнитур.

Мишаня наклоняется, смотрит под мебель и, махнув рукой, поворачивается к Дзюбе, пожав плечами, берет в руки чайную ложку, пробуя провернуть фокус с ней. Получается не так ловко, но по-прежнему завораживающе.

Артём смотрит на его красивые длинные ловкие пальцы, поражаясь их изяществу (он знает, Мишаня ломал их неоднократно). Руки — один из главных его инструментов. Кажется, такими пальцами можно играть на пианино, Дзюба уверен, у Миши бы получилось, будь у него хоть капля слуха. Он ухмыляется своим мыслям, немного посмеиваясь — Миша поднимает на него глаза.

Такие чистые, прозрачные, как огромные голубые озёра. Такие красивые глаза. Как и весь Миша. Целиком и полностью, практически идеальный, от характера до внешности. В такого влюбиться раз плюнуть. Любить его, наверное, ещё проще, вот он рядом, руку протяни. Но Тёма давно сделал другой выбор, болезненный и сложный. Невозможно приказать чувствам, они не предупреждают, они приходят в твою жизнь вместе с южной яркой птичкой и тянут силы, и вынимают душу.

Наверное, весь этот мыслительный процесс отражается на Тёмином лице, потому что улыбающийся и расслабленный Мишаня мрачнеет и произносит, не спрашивая, а утверждая:

— Опять страдаешь, — он встаёт из-за стола, берет пустой стакан из шкафчика над мойкой, наливает в него воду из лишившийся крышки бутылки минералки и пустую выбрасывает в мусорку.

Он подвигает стакан Артёму, тот рассматривает пузырьки газа, ползущие по стеклу вверх, лопающиеся на поверхности, и поднимает на Мишу взгляд.

— Ну крепче ничего нет, — пожимает плечами тот, — ты просто выпей, представь, что это водка или коньяк, и рассказывай.

Артём не знает, что сказать, он просто тянется к телефону, лежащему в боковом кармане брюк, открывает утреннюю статью и протягивает гаджет Мише.  
Тот пробегается глазами по тексту и отдаёт его обратно. Выдыхает, встаёт и подходит к холодильнику, открывает дверцу, изучая содержимое.

Поворачивается к Теме и произносит с задором:  
— Давай пожрем по-нормальному, раз в год нормально ем. Тут Ирусик чё-то оставила, нужно заценить.

— Они поженились с Ванессой, — произносит Артём, глядя ему в глаза.

Кержаков приподнимает брови и, похохатывая, произносит:  
— И что?

Артём не знает, что ответить. Мишаня снова отворачивается к холодильнику, достаёт какие-то контейнеры и открывает каждый, нюхает, часть ставит обратно, другие выставляет на стол.  
Тёма смотрит на тушёные овощи, мясо, кальмары и кучу разных сладостей, понимая, как на самом деле проголодался. Он не ел с утра, когда приехал Себастьян и они позавтракали вместе. Потом как-то не до этого было, а вечером Тёма звонит старому другу и напрашивается в гости. Вани нет в городе, а Дзюба не хочет вечером оставаться один. Миша немного озадачен, но не отказывает.

Было время, когда они очень часто встречались и тусили вместе. С Кержаковым легко и весело. Когда Ванька бывал занят, Тёма ехал к Мише или брал его с собой на общие встречи. Тогда Миша ещё не обзавёлся семьёй и ребенком, всегда был готов поехать куда угодно и обсудить что угодно. Он частенько приезжал вместе с Луневым, причём они так гармонично дополняют друг друга, что на какое-то время Тёма даже забывал, что они два разных человека.

Это была своеобразная командная тусовка вне клуба. Но последний год они отдалились. Вообще в жизни Тёмы слишком много поменялось — он съехал от жены, поставил карьеру на первое место и вляпался в Себастьяна.

Сейчас, глядя на домашнего расслабленного Мишаню, одетого в простые серые шорты и растянутую черную майку, уплетающего какой-то явно очень сладкий калорийный тортик и рассказываеющего про сына, Тёма понимает, что соскучился по их общению.

Когда Миша задаёт ему вопрос, Дзюба не сразу понимает, о чём он. Тот качает головой и повторяет:

— Как давно ты его видел? Себу. Как давно?

Тёма невольно улыбается вспоминая свою птичку:

— Утром сегодня.

Мишаня довольно смеётся и подмигивает. Тёма начинает хихикать вслед за ним, ударяя Мишу в плечо кулаком, легонько, в шутку. Ворчит тихое: «Придурок», и отпивает из стакана с минералкой.

— А Луня как давно видел? — продолжает Мишаня.

Он смотрит уже серьезно, и даже в глазах у него не осталось улыбки.

— При чём, тут… — Тёма всматривается в голубые напряжённые глаза напротив и понимает. — На медосмотре.

— Я тоже там, а раньше? Когда ты его видел до медосмотра?

— Нуууу… — Артём пытается вспомнить. — Хм, наверное в раздевалке после Динамо. Да, на Динамо.

Миша качает головой и произносит глухо:

— И я там же, — голос его немного вздрагивает, и он добавляет, — мы пожали друг другу руки и он уехал, конечно же, меня не дождавшись.

— Блять, твою мать.

Артём не знает, что сказать другу. Тот сейчас смотрит в одну точку на стене, положив ладони на стол, и Артёму становится не по себе. Миша выдыхает и поворачивается голову к Артёму. Голос его хриплый, он говорит очень тихо, будто делясь тайной. Хотя, наверное, так и есть.

— Знаешь как это сложно любить человека, который вроде бы рядом, но постоянно на отдалении? Вот он, всего полчаса езды и пара телефонных звонков, но он не подпускает тебя близко. Это так сложно, когда ты всё, а тебе ничего. Когда любой твой жест может быть расценен как посягательство на внутреннее, выстроенное годами пространство. Да я сейчас для него враг номер один. Я…

Миша замолкает, дёргает головой и снова отворачивается. Он проводит по задней поверхности шеи рукой, выдыхает и смотрит на Артема. Он снова улыбается. Улыбка собирается лучиками в уголках его глаз, освещая его красивое лицо и озаряя глаза.

— На вас с Себой посмотришь и сразу всё понимаешь. Это так очевидно, иногда вы даже глаза слепите своим влюбленным видом, — он наклоняется ближе, кладет руку Тёме на плечо и уточняет. — Знающим людям, конечно, очевидно, расслабься.

Он начинает смеяться, и Тёма вместе с ним. Миша всегда смотрит на вещи проще, наверное, этому бы следовало научиться и Артёму, он старается уже много лет и по-прежнему ничего не получается.

Он слушает ворчание Мишани: «Страдалец, ептить», и пытается выкинуть из головы лишние мысли, настроиться на сборы и на предстоящую встречу с Себастьяном.

___  
Уже дома, один, Дзюба вспоминает, как они встречались с Себой ещё летом. Они тогда пошли на полудикий пляж в Ллорет-де-Маре, городке на побережье Испании.

Тёма вырвался на пару дней, прилетев к Дзиусси, который проводил там отпуск с семьёй. Дзюба тогда смотрел на сидящего на золотом песке Себастьяна, любовался своим мальчиком, его золотистой кожей и глубокими темными глазами.  
Он так хочет снова вернуть это время. Снова оказаться на пляже, где им мешают лишь редкие заблудшие туристы, такие же, как они сами, и забавный золотистый ретривер, который выгуливает своего хозяина. То, что объект прогулки именно человек, а не собака, можно судить по тому, как еле удерживает его на поводке худенький мальчишка лет десяти, едва успевающий за резвящимся псом.

_  
— Dame el frisbee, lo arrojaré. (Дай мне фрисби, я ему кину (исп.), — Себастьян подзывает жестом мальчишку._

_Тот, пытаясь удержать пса на поводке, не даёт ему его любимую игрушку, поднимая фрисби над своей головой. Мальчик смотрит на незнакомца с подозрением. Себа смеётся и снова зовёт парня, объясняя:_

_— Necesita estar exhausto, de lo contrario no se cansará y no obedecerá. Más movimiento y juegos. Luego entrenando. Vamos, jugaré con él. Ve a nadar. (Его нужно вымотать, иначе он не устанет и не будет слушаться. Больше движения и игры. А потом дрессировка. Давай, я поиграю с ним. Иди покупайся. (исп.)_

_Он встаёт с песка, отряхивает шорты, поправляет надетую задом наперёд бейсболку, спуская козырёк ниже на затылке, подмигивает Артёму и направляется к мальчику._

_Он ещё что-то тихо говорит ребенку, и тот отцепляет поводок у собаки. Пёс мгновенно ориентируется и подпрыгивает за метательной тарелкой, которая у мальчика в руках. Себастьян тут же её перехватывает и челюсти собаки проходятся прямо рядом с его пальцами._

_Всё происходит стремительно, Дзюба успевает вскочить на ноги, толком не успев испугаться, как Себастьян уже замахивается и отправляет игрушку метким броском вдоль кромки моря, отшвыривая подальше. Пёс срывается с места и бежит за ней._

_— ¡Él huirá! (Он убежит! (исп.)) — кричит мальчик, испуганно хватаясь руками за голову._

_— Блять, он же тебя мог укусить, ты чё делаешь! — почти одновременно с ним вскрикивает Артём._

_Он уже стоит рядом с расстроенным парнишкой и улыбающимся Себастьяном. Тот провожает взглядом добежавшего до игрушки пса, наблюдает, как пожевав немного тарелку, тот возвращается назад, зажав фрисби между зубами._

_— Не убе́жит, — говорит почему-то Артёму Себастьян на русском._

_Он улыбается лишь уголками губ, и Тёма не сдерживается, обнимая его при ребенке.  
Он обхватывает руками нагретую под солнцем спину, проводит ладонями по лопаткам и утыкается в пахнущую солью и морем шею. Себастьян льнёт близко, дышит глубоко и спокойно. Тёма прикрывает глаза и слышит тихое:_

_— Tiene un lugar para regresar, no huirá. (Ему есть куда возвращаться, он не убежит, (исп)), — голос Себы чуть хриплый, и где-то глубоко под рёбрами у Дзюбы скребёт запрятанная тревога, но он отгоняет её прочь._

_В голую коленку тычется мокрый нос. Они опускают взгляд на пса, что сидит с вываленным языком перед ними. У его ног лежит пластмассовая синяя тарелка для метания._

_Себастьян начинает задорно смеяться и обращается к счастливому мальчику, который уже сидит рядом с собакой и обнимает его за шею._

_— Ve a nadar, antes de que se ponga el sol. Jugaremos. (Иди покупайся, пока солнце не начало садиться. Мы с ним поиграем (исп.)._

_Диего, как позже выяснится его имя, быстро начинает раздеваться и бежит к морю._

_Артём и Себа около часа играют с собакой. Ривер (пёс), набегавшись, наконец устает, и, когда мальчик возвращается, садится у его ног.  
Дневная жара уже спала, пляж по-прежнему горячий, но не так сильно, как в обед. Тёма снимает обувь и зарывается ступнями в песок. Одной рукой он перебирает загривок собаки. Шерсть Ривера теплая и мягкая. В волосках запуталось множество мелких песчинок._

_Они все вместе жуют бутерброды, которые взял с собой Диего, делясь кусочками ветчины с Ривером, и слушают непутёвые рассказы ребенка. Точнее Себастьян слушает. Тёма почти ничего не понимает. Он пытается, но кроме имени собаки и того, что мальчик жалуется на него, толком ничего не может разобрать._

_Он просто сейчас поглощает всем телом этот теплый вечер. Смотрит на солнце, что приближается к горизонту, на его отблески на глади Средиземного моря, и мечтает оставаться тут вечность.  
Когда мальчик уходит, попрощавшись и пообещав привести пса завтра, Тёма понимает — завтра его уже здесь не будет._

_Он ложится на спину, ощущая спиной нагретый песок, и тянет на себя за майку сидящего рядом Себастьяна.  
Тот ставит ладони по бокам от его головы и медленно наклоняется. Артём смотрит в его абсолютно черные сейчас глаза и произносит в близкие губы:_

_— Ты тоже вернёшься ко мне?_

_— Все́гда, — мягкие губы касаются Тёминого рта, оставляя за собой сладкий вкус обещания.  
_

***

— Я хочу знать правду, мне это необходимо, я… — Артём запинается, он смотрит в глаза Семака, в которых понимание и лёгкая печаль, и осознает, что объяснения не нужны.

Артём находит тренера в холле перед столовой. Семак разговаривает с медиками и, распрощавшись, пожимает им руки, а потом оказывается перехвачен Артёмом и уведён в сторону кожаных диванов в зоне отдыха. Вокруг ходит персонал отеля, другие футболисты, но всем особенно нет до них дела. Диванчики, обставленные кадками с пальмами, примыкают к витражным окнам, это создает иллюзию уединения. В этом уголке можно любоваться городом и оставаться практически незамеченным.

Семак, сидящий всё это время в кресле, которое стоит чуть наискосок от Артёма, поняв, что продолжения не последует, встаёт, проходит вперёд и смотрит на закат. Артём сам невольно переводит взгляд на город, распростёртый перед ними как на ладони из окон их навороченного отеля.

Затянутые лёгкой дымкой небоскрёбы освещаются ярко-алым полукругом солнца. Оно дожигает небо, окрашивая облака, касающиеся вершин этих причудливых зданий, в розовые, малиновые и все оттенки фиолетового цвета. Яркая палитра подсвечивает и воды залива, превращая их в розовый кисель, как из старых сказок.

Сергей любуется закатом, расставляет руки в стороны, словно желая обхватить весь пейзаж, и резко опускает их вниз, хлопая ладонями по бедрам. Разворачивается обратно к Артёму, подходит и садится уже рядом.

Тёма снова начинает выспрашивать:  
— Богданыч, я… Я ж с ума схожу, не могу понять, что происходит, а этот молчит, зараза, ничего не говорит, и руководство как всегда мутки мутит…

— Успокойся уже, — голос Семака ледяной и холодный.

Только что он смотрел с теплом и какой-то отеческой заботой, но вмиг меняются интонации голоса, и даже в сторону Артёма больше не глядит.  
Сергей, обращаясь к закатному солнцу, говорит достаточно громко, чтобы Тёма услышал:

— Это не в твоей компетенции. Не тебе решать и не тебе знать то, чего не знаю даже я. Это не игрушки, Тёма, и не ваши эти шашни. На кону стоят большие деньги, судьба прекрасного футболиста и человека. Как только решение будет принято, об этом узнает вся команда, — Семак замолкает и поворачивает лицо к Артёму. Голос его снова смягчается и он добавляет. — Я хотел бы, чтоб Себа остался. Я как тренер безмерно рад такому футболисту в своей команде, но не всегда всё зависит лишь от нашего желания.

Он хлопает Артёма по коленке, встаёт, ещё на несколько секунд задерживается, чтобы посмотреть на закатный город, и уходит по лестнице в сторону номеров.

Дзюба остаётся один. Позади него в холле постоянно снуёт народ, но он ощущает себя словно в вакууме, без возможности дышать и мыслить.  
Ему кажется, он потерялся где-то в розовом палящем мареве, которое обволакивает сказочный, словно сшитый из восточных тканей город. И так хочется, чтобы кто-то…  
КТО-ТО.  
Кое-кто определённый пришёл, достал его из этой магической, обманчиво красивой ловушки и помог наконец снова сделать вдох.

***

Второй день оказывается не таким насыщенным, как ожидал Дзюба, всего две тренировки. По сути, им дают втянуться, акклиматизироваться и почувствовать свои успевшие отвыкнуть от тренировок тела. Тёма не ощущает физически особой разницы между своим состоянием до отпуска и после. Ему кажется, он не сильно устал за этот достаточно тяжёлый период из череды игр и тренировок. Но психологически они все вымотаны. Артём всё-таки переключается на какое-то время, спасибо Ване и его супер-фантазии. Друг устроил для всей семьи отличный праздник, с различными костюмированными вечеринками, конкурсами и играми. Груз чувства вины за проваленную еврокампанию немного спадает с Артёмовых плеч. Он отвлекается на короткий период, пока не получает новости про Себастьяна.

После их последней встречи с Себой, кажется, ничего не изменилось, всё по-прежнему. Но чувство чего-то ускользающего не покидает Артёма. Вчерашний разговор с Семаком лишь добавляет ещё больше сомнений.

Дзюба смотрит весь день на Себу и не может понять. Они давно договорились не держаться слишком близко друг к другу на тренировках и вообще прилюдно, чтобы не выдавать себя. Но сейчас Тёма видит, что отстранённость Дриусси не наигранная, как обычно, а настоящая. Улыбчивый яркий мальчик как будто потух. Нет, он по-прежнему смеётся, болтает со всеми, и вроде ничего не изменилось. Но улыбка не касается его глаз. Где-то на дне карей радужки притаилась тревога, и Тёма хочет понять, в чём причина её появления. Если дело в контракте, который Себа собирается подписать с Бекхэмом, то Дзюба имеет полное право знать об этом.

Артём видит, как Себастьян несколько раз на утренней тренировке подходит к Оливейре разговаривать. Вильям сначала долго хмурится, а потом зовёт Семака. Они обсуждают что-то, отойдя в сторону, Себастьян эмоционально машет руками и явно уговаривает тренеров. Непонятно только, чего конкретно он добивается.

Когда Артём, обеспокоенный поведением аргентинца, направляется в их сторону, те уже расходятся. Сергей даже смеётся и даёт несильный подзатыльник Себастьяну.  
Всю остальную часть тренировки Себа ведёт себя практически как обычно. Кроме слегка поджатых губ и странных взглядов в сторону Артёма, в нём, кажется, ничего не меняется. Тёма решает — им явно нужно поговорить.

Когда вечером после тренировки Дзюба сворачивает в сторону номера Дриусси, по пути ему попадается Вильям, который прихватывает его за шею и с силой разворачивает в обратную сторону, обнимая за плечи и приговаривая на ухо:

— Куда по́шэл? — в голосе его лёгкая насмешка.

— В гости! Мы ходит в гости по… — запинается Артём и продолжает, — вечерам и поступаем мудро.

Он хихикает в конце, сам слыша в этом смехе нервозность.

— Что? — Оливейра явно не в курсе отсылки к классическому советскому мультику. Он лишь смеётся, уводя Тему ещё дальше от номера Себастьяна. — Спат. Отдых. Тем более, Дриусси се́йчас там нет.

— Как нет? — Артём останавливается и смотрит на тренера, только по хитрой улыбке Вильяма понимая, что сдал сейчас себя с потрохами, но отступать уже некуда. — Так у нас ещё не объявляли комендантский час. Я хочу…

— Себа ушел сегодня, его нет в отеле, не ищи, — Вильям лишь пожимает плечами и уходит в сторону ресепшна.

Артём возвращается к номеру, дёргает ручку, стучит. Тишина за дверями. Он не дожидается, выйдет ли Себастьян. Он почему-то верит Оливейре.  
А вот теперь очень хочется выяснить причину отсутствия Себастьяна, который явно днём отпрашивался на вечер.  
____  
Дзюба так и не находит Оливейру, объектом его допроса становится Тимощук, стоящий внизу в холле:

— Так, где Себа, куда делся? У нас сборы или как? На второй день у нас футболисты шляются чёрт зна…

— Ты охренел, Дзюба? — хохоча, прерывает его Тимощук.

И тут Артём осекается. Чувство внутренней субординации отключилось полностью. Артём возмущен тем, что от него что-то скрывают, причём Себастьяна прикрывает и тренерский штаб.

— Много будешь знать… — Тимо прищуривается, рассматривая его, качает головой и, похохатывая, добавляет, — хотя ты уже.

Артём стоит совершенно растерянный, смеяться не хочется, хотя раньше бы он заценил шутку.

Тимо добавляет:  
— Иди в номер, Тём, отдохни, и включи обогреватель. В номерах дубак. Нам не нужно, чтобы вы простыли тут все.

Дзюба смотрит ему вслед и чувствует себя футбольным мячиком, которым уже вторые сутки играют в квадрат истинные профессионалы своего дела. Профессионалы вранья и притворства.

***

Утром они занимаются в зале. Артём, едва раскачавшийся с утра, чувствует себя разбитым и вымотанным. Тимощук вчера оказался прав, следовало включить обогреватель. Вечером Дзюба принял горячий душ, лег сразу спать и его сморило мгновенно. Проснулся он среди ночи от холода, дрожа и стуча зубами, закутанный с головой в одеяло, которое не особо помогало. Он подорвался включить нагреватель, еле нашел розетку в полутьме, но сильно лучше не стало. Воздух нагревался медленно и полночи Тёма крутился, пытаясь согреться. Он мечтал о теплом Себастьяне рядом, но не решился красться впотёмках к нему через весь отель, тем более их номера на разных этажах. Задремал он, по ощущениям, только под утро, буквально закрыв глаза и сразу распахнув их от звонка будильника.

Сейчас он делает обход тренажеров, выполняет инструкции тренеров и наблюдает за Себой. Тот сегодня выглядит намного лучше, ведёт себя беззаботно и ничего в нём не выдаёт вчерашнего беспокойства. Именно это и вчерашняя его вечерняя отлучка в город наводят на неприятные мысли. Катар — страна для бизнес-встреч и выгодных соглашений. Тёма боится. Боится, что у него заберут его птичку.

— Говорят, Рибалта уже здесь, — приглушённый голос Кержакова рядом выдергивает Артёма из потока мыслей.

— Что, так рано?

— Его видели вчера в отеле. Вечером. Поздно.

Миша смотрит на Дзюбу, слегка приподняв брови, всем своим видом призывая подумать.

— Блять, — Тёма поворачивается в сторону общего зала и выискивает глазами Себу.

Тот, заметив Артема, подмигивает и улыбается. Рядом с ним стоит Семак, что-то ему рассказывая. Дриусси рассеяно кивает, не отрывая от Тёмы взгляда. Прерывает их переглядывание Миша, спрашивая:

— Что думаешь?

Дзюба смотрит на серьёзное выражение его лица и тихо произносит:

— Они готовят сделку, — он снова следит за Дриусси, который уже прыгает на мини-лестнице, зависая на несколько секунд в воздухе, меняя ногу и снова опускаясь на полотно снаряда, подпрыгивая ввысь.

Он сейчас как живое воплощение своего ласкательного прозвища. Птичка. Настоящая Зенитовская птичка, которая, кажется, скоро упорхнет из холодного стылого Питера и из жизни Артёма.  
Тёма смотрит на Мишу и произносит тихо, почти одними губами:

— Вопрос только, для кого эта сделка.  
____  
Рибалта появляется к концу утренней тренировки. Он всегда приезжает на сборы с ними, но позже, ближе к середине. Сейчас его присутствие напрягает. Хотя умом Тёма понимает, что у них сейчас как минимум у трёх футболистов контракт на подходе и работа рекрута может быть сосредоточена на них.

Но странное поведение Себастьяна вчера и то, что, спустя столько лет совместной жизни с Ванессой, они решили заключить с ней брак.  
И вообще…  
Что «вообще», Дзюба не может сам себе объяснить. Единственное, что он понимает, им нужно наконец поговорить. Нормально. Наедине.

После вечерней двухсторонки он собирается найти Себастьяна в столовой, но там его не обнаруживает. Ужин проходит без него, и лёгкое беспокойство внутри Дзюбы нарастает, как снежный ком, превращаясь в панику.

Когда, кое-как запихав в себя ужин, Артём подсаживается за столик к Семаку, в кармане его брюк звенит сигнал входящего сообщения.  
Он рассеянно смотрит на экран, потом на Семака, удивлённо поднявшего брови, и снова на экран.

Слышит на периферии сознания слегка ироничный голос Богданыча: «Это первый и последний раз, чтобы утром на тренировке, как штык. Никакого алкоголя. С завтрашнего дня никаких свиданий с ночными вылазками и, Артём…».

Дзюба снова и снова перечитывает сообщение, не веря своим глазам.

— Артём, слышишь меня? — Семак говорит уже громче.

— Что? — Тёма смотрит на него во все глаза, только сейчас понимая, что происходит.

— Я сказал Себастьяну, повторю сейчас и тебе. Если это отразится на тренировочном процессе, я приму меры.

Дзюба судорожно кивает головой, подтверждая, что полностью на всё согласен, и вскакивает с места, срываясь на бег, добирается в свой номер.

Карман спортивных штанов будто обжигает айфон с прочитанным несколько раз сообщением.

22.00  
Я жду вниз  
Мы пойдем в город.  
Всю ночь ты моя, любовь моя

***

Воздух в помещении такой влажный, что кажется, стекает мелкими капельками по задней стенке глотки. Тёма вдыхает аромат каких-то пряных благовоний, наполняющих помещение парилки хаммама, проводит руками по мокрым от пота коленям, слегка приподнимая полотенце, и косится на заинтересованного его действиями Себастьяна, который сидит в паре метров.

Тот коротким движением языка облизывает губы и сглатывает. Дзюба, видя его реакцию, ещё выше задирает полотенце, наблюдая за тем, как затягивает знакомой и любимой масляной дымкой почти черную сейчас радужку.

В круглом мраморном зале всего несколько мужчин. Тёма старается на них не смотреть, но их присутствие мешает сделать то, что так хочется. Себастьян обещал кроме бани ещё что-то, и Артём догадывается, что именно. Он в предвкушении рассматривает блестящее от влаги тело Дзиусси. Наблюдает, как капелька воды стекает с влажных волос по смуглой шее, прокатываясь по груди Себы, минуя татуировку его маленькой дочурки, и зависает на темном соске.

Тёма вспоминает, как впервые увидел это. В голове четко всплывает картина встревоженного Себастьяна, влажного после душа, стоящего перед ним на коленях в общественной душевой старого стадиона Динамо. Это их первый раз. Тот молящий взгляд так перекликается с тем, что Тёма видит сейчас в глазах Себы.

Уверенное тепло глаз Себастьяна сменило страх быть отвергнутым, а мольбу в карих радужках полностью поглотило спокойное и ровное желанием.

Себа знает — он получит то, что хочет, и в пору Дзюбе стоять перед ним на коленях. Потому что этот негодник вместо того, чтобы прекратить сладкую пытку, подзывает банщика и говорит что-то ему на английском. Тёма подсаживается ближе и зовёт его тихо:

— Себа, пошли отсюда, пошли, а. Go.

Дриусси наклоняется к его уху и шепчет, в его голосе обещание:

— Все будэ́т. Todo lo será. Quiero que disfrutes. (Я хочу чтобы ты получил удовольствие (исп)).

Он отстраняется как раз, когда подходит араб с тазиком пенной воды и странным куском белой ткани.  
Артём прикрывает глаза, пытаясь прогнать навязчивые мысли и желания, и тяжело выдыхает.  
___

Пена повсюду. На плечах и спине, на икрах и даже покрывает пятки. Тёма лежит в благоухающем белоснежном коконе и уплывает куда-то за грань воздушного блаженства. Он привык к массажу, это часть его работы. Но тут другое.  
Твердые руки массажиста и скользящая пена — это не о здоровом мышечном тонусе, это о расслаблении и покое. Он ощущает мягкое надавливание между лопаток и открывает глаза. Араб что-то бормочет на ломаном английском, продолжая массировать ему спину, но Тёма слышит лишь тихое «todo para ti» (всё для тебя), и смотрит в любимое лицо лежащего напротив Себастьяна, шепчущего что-то ещё.

Тот протягивает руку к нему, раскрывая ладонь. Артём берёт его пальцы в свои, зажимая крепко-крепко, и прикрывает глаза. Он чувствует, наконец, как тело, вымотанное бессонной ночью и тяжёлым тренировочным днём, расслабляется. Тяжёлые мысли, не прекращающие мучать его, растворяются, разум отключается, погружаясь в спокойный глубокий сон.  
___  
Себа в руках ощущается как что-то драгоценное и дорогое. Тёма касается гладкой кожи его боков, слегка надавливая, гладит медленно и нежно, будто боясь раздавить, как хрустальную вазу. Он проводит руками вверх по спине, обводя лопатки мягким движением ладоней, тянет Себастьяна на себя, опускаясь на кровать и усаживая его себе на колени.  
Птичка колется отросшей щетиной и целует, не прекращая. Он стонет в поцелуй и трётся стоящим членом о живот Артёма, тот едва успевает отвечать, пытаясь перевести страсть Себастьяна в нечто более тягучее и медленное.

Тёме хочется нежности, показать всю свою любовь и заботу. Но Себа напирает, давит своим желанием, срывая с них обоих полотенца, и берется за член Артёма горячей рукой.

— Стой, — Дзюба перехватывает его ладонь, — Себ, подожди.

Артём знает, чем обычно это заканчивается — после секса все мысли и сомнения улетучиваются, а он ещё не спросил самое важное:

— Ты улетаешь, да?

Дриусси замирает, приоткрывает рот, облизывает нервно губы, сползает с коленей Тёмы и садится рядом, касаясь бедром его колена.

— Я нэ знаю́. Negociaciones en curso, pero aún no he tomado una decisión. (Ведутся переговоры, но я ещё не принимал решение (исп)), — он поворачивает голову в сторону Артёма и добавляет, — я нэ хочу. If only in summer (только если летом) y solo a Europa (и только Европу).

Брови его приподняты в страдании, он смотрит в лицо Артёма, ища в нём понимание и поддержку. Дзюба чувствует — любое решение своей птички он примет, несмотря на внутренние боль и противоречия. Осознание безысходности накрывает его с головой.  
Он внутренне уже начинает отсчитывать месяцы, которые им остаются вместе. Если бы он мог сосчитать в уме, то умножил бы месяцы на сутки, сутки на минуты, а минуты на секунды. Чем больше цифра, тем кажется дольше они будут рядом.

Тёма кивает и произносит одними губами: «Я понимаю».

Себастьян качает головой из стороны в сторону, как будто не верит и встаёт, уходя куда-то в глубь номера. Там лежат вещи, которые они сняли прежде, чем идти в хаммам. Этот замечательный комплекс состоит не только из бассейна и парилки, в нём также бар, ресторан и комнаты отдыха. Уединенные комнаты отдыха, больше похожие на номера отелей. Предусмотрительные арабы знают, чем порадовать гостей сказочного города.

Себа что-то ищет в своей маленькой сумочке и возвращается к Артёму.  
Он начинает говорить, стоя прямо напротив Дзюбы. Он снова обернулся полотенцем и крутит в руках что-то маленькое, перекидывая из ладони в ладонь.

Когда он становится на одно колено и протягивает предмет Артёму, тому кажется — он не здесь, не в этом помещении. Он будто повис где-то в воздухе и вот-вот взлетит от переполняющих его эмоций. Тёма не верит своим глазам, кажется — это происходит не с ним, но восторг заполняет всё его существо с головой.  
Тёма слышит словно сквозь вату сбивчивую речь:

— Tu me preguntaste sobre los anillos, quería hacerlo antes, pero no sabía cómo tu reaccionarías. Esto no es aceptado, pero para mí es importante. Cuando nos casamos con Vanessa, le dije que quiero que tu tambien eras mio. Ella me llevó a la joyería y elegimos anillos. (Ты спрашивал меня про кольца, я хотел сделать это раньше, но не знал, как ты отреагируешь. Это не принято, но для меня это важно. Когда мы поженились с Ванессой, я сказал ей, что хочу, чтобы ты тоже был моим. Она тогда отвела меня в ювелирный и мы выбрали кольца (исп.)).

Он говорит так быстро, что Тёма понимает через слово, но самое главное сейчас для него не слова, а глаза Себастьяна и два кольца из красного золота с простой белой полоской эмали посередине* в черной бархатной коробочке, лежащей на ладони Дриусси.

— No sé por qué, pero tenía miedo de que me rechazaras. Tenía miedo… (Я не знаю почему, но я боялся, что ты отвергнешь меня. Я боялся… (исп.)), — Себа запинается и замолкает, сглатывая.

Артём смотрит на его протянутую руку, на горящие ярким румянцем щеки, на блестящие от волнения глаза и забирает кольца аккуратным жестом. Он встаёт с кровати, поднимает подмышки Себастьяна на ноги, обнимает, прижимаясь всем телом, и шепчет:

— Разве я могу тебе отказать, mi amor (моя любовь), — он отстраняет парня от себя, берёт его правую руку и надевает одно из колец, то что с эмалевой полосой поуже, на его безымянный палец.

Артём протягивает свою правую ладонь Дриусси — посередине её лежит второе кольцо. Себа смотрит на Артёма с сомнением в глазах, потом на кольцо, снова на Артёма и начинает улыбаться, как маленькое солнышко. Он поднимает правую руку, разглядывая её, целует свой палец с кольцом и берёт парное с ладони Артёма, аккуратно повторяя его жест — кольцо точно впору. На безымянном пальце Дзюбы теперь красуется знак их связи, которую уже не оборвать.

Никакие контракты, разлука и расстояние не сотрут из памяти этот момент. Да, они не могут заключить брак, да, они не могут жить вместе, любить друг друга открыто, но…

— Тепэр ты мой, — произносит Себа, словно продолжая мысли Артёма, и целует его.

Рот его горячий, он как расплавленный шоколад, тягучий и нежный, и такой сладкий. Тёма целует губы, вылизывает нёбо и не может насытиться своим прекрасным мальчиком. Дзюба сжимает его в руках, гладя бархатную кожу, вдыхая аромат трав и неповторимый запах самого Себастьяна, и чувствует переполняющую его нежность. Она вырывается наружу горячечным шёпотом:

— Самый лучший. Hermosa (красивый), нежный, mi amado (мой любимый), — он целует щеки, шею, глаза и губы, опускаясь поцелуями вниз, помечая ими свою любовь, свою страсть и желание.

Тёма становится на колени перед тяжело дышащим Себастьяном, целует его в солнечное сплетение и поднимает взгляд.

В глазах его половинки, его частички, обожание и нежность. Себа проводит пальцами по его затылку и Тёма произносит:  
— Теперь ты мой, моя любовь, — он вторит словам Себастьяна, они звучат, как клятва.

Артём утыкается носом в живот своему мальчику, касается ртом гладкой кожи и ведёт, едва касаясь, вниз, проводя губами по ямочке пупка, ловя подрагивание пресса, слыша задушенный стон. Он выцеловывает чернильные крылья татуировки, которая раскинулась над косточками таза Себастьяна. Они как олицетворение всей сути Дриусси — он птица, вольная и свободолюбивая.  
Но пока Тёмина птичка с ним, они будут вместе.

Артём лижет косточку таза, спускается вниз, прикусывает чувствительную кожу внутренней части бедра и утыкается носом в ложбинку паховой складочки. Он слышит протяжный стон и чувствует мягкие поглаживания по затылку. Себу хочется вылизать. Всего.

Он так редко это делает, но каждый раз Себастьян для него открытие, его вкус, его запах, его чувствительное тело. Они всегда куда-то торопятся. Но сегодня у них есть вся вечность этой бездонной ночи.  
Артём на руках относит его на кровать и ложится сверху.

Себастьян под ним вздыхает судорожно. Он шепчет что-то приглушённо, пытается поцеловать, но Тёма лишь продолжает свою ласковую пытку.  
Он вылизывает шею, от кадыка вверх к подбородку, клюёт в губы и снова опускается ниже, уже посасывая и выцеловывая ключицы. Он трётся членом о ногу Себы, низ живота почти болит от желания, но он не хочет торопиться. Тёма гладит плечи и перехватывают руки Себы, пытающегося взяться за его член, прижимает к кровати и начинает покусывать твердый маленький сосок, периодически пропуская его между губами, посасывая и снова кусая.  
Пройтись кончиком языка по гладкому боку и получить вздох удовольствия. Прикусить около пупка и нырнуть языком в его ямочку, вылизывая до донышка, слышать, как божественную музыку, стоны Себастьяна. Облизать яички, перекатывая каждое между губами, и, чуть погодя, поглядев в глаза своего мальчика, взять в рот головку члена.  
Всё это доставляет не меньшее удовольствие, чем обладание Дриусси. Хочется дарить удовольствие и дарить себя.

Тёма сосет тщательно, погружая член Себы как можно глубже в рот, касаясь головкой нёба, сглатывает, увеличивая стимуляцию и чувствует бурный отклик — тело Себастьяна натянуто как струна. Он стонет в голос и подкидывает бедра вверх, изгибается и бормочет: «Болше, хо́чу болше, внутр, Артом», и Тёма понимает.  
Да, он хочет внутрь.

Он поднимает на Дриусси взгляд, отпускает его руки и кивает несколько раз, произнося:  
— Да, внутрь. Ты. Внутри. Меня.

Себастьян приподнимается на локтях. На его лице удивление, но на дне радужки предвкушении. Он переспрашивает:

— Are you sure? (Ты уверен?)

Дзюба молча кивает.  
Себа садится, берет его лицо в свои руки и ещё раз спрашивает:

— Артём?

— Давай, — упрямо кивает головой Дзюба.  
___  
Это больно. Не так больно, как он преполагал, но и не то чтобы особенно приятно. Жжение не прекращается, а Себастьян всё двигается и двигается внутри. Он целует Тёмины щеки, шепчет: «Лублу», куда-то в ухо и двигается, как раскаленный поршень.

Всё возбуждение схлынуло, Тёма просто хочет потерпеть, но Себастьян останавливается, замечая опавший член. Он поднимает на Дзюбу глаза, в них смятение и поволока страсти. Он весь раскраснелся, капельки пота стекают по виску и шее, по телу пробегает дрожь, он явно хочет продолжить.  
Себа тянет бедра лежащего под ним Артёма чуть выше, садится на свои пятки и начинает двигаться вновь, но уже медленнее и как-то немного иначе, с меньшей амплитудой и глубже, касаясь Артёма руками, гладя его плечи и торс.

Внутри, будто поднимаясь из глубины, разливается снова возбуждение. Оно совсем другое. Тягучее, вязкое, болезненно-острое.  
Тёма, рассматривающий всё это время Себастьяна, зажмуривает глаза, пытаясь понять и прочувствовать тепло, которое поднимается от копчика вверх, охватывая низ живота, и ползёт всё выше и выше. У него снова стоит. Он опускает руку на член, но её убирают, заменяя своей.

Артём распахивает глаза на Себу. Тот весь блестит от пота, смуглая кожа щек окрашена яркими пятнами румянца, он резко подаётся бедрами вперёд и двигает рукой на члене Артёма. Он сейчас сосредоточение всего самого красивого, что видел когда-либо Артём. Прекрасные его глаза блестят возбуждением, отросшие волосы падают на лоб, завиваясь мелкими волнами на висках. Пухлые губы приобрели пурпурный цвет, Себа постоянно прикусывает нижнюю, делая её ещё более яркой. Он то прикрывает глаза, то снова смотрит на Артёма. Покатые плечи, вычерненные татуировками, двигаются в такт движением его руки на члене Тёмы, а грудь вздымается от тяжёлых вздохов.

— Моя птичка, моя прекрасная птичка, — Тёма тянет его на себя, целуя любимые губы и разделяя их общее на двоих судорожное дыхание.

Он чувствует, что предвестники оргазма маячат где-то отдалённо. Артём подаётся бедрами вперёд и закидывает ноги на поясницу своего мальчика. Он двигает тазом, принимая член всё глубже и глубже, ощущая, как удовольствие горячим потоком поднимается к основанию члена.  
Себа начинает двигаться хаотично и опять слишком быстро, он перестаёт ласкать Артема, громко вскрикивает, прижимается лбом к Тёме и протяжно стонет. Дзюба ловит ускользающую волну удовольствия и разочарованно выдыхает. Себа кончает внутри него, несколько раз ещё толкаясь вперёд, и замирает.

Он глубоко и судорожно выдыхает и поднимает глаза на Артёма, начиная повторять:

— Про́сти, Тёма, про́сти. Yo quería hacerlo hace mucho tiempo… realmente quería esto, simplemente no pude resistirme. (Я хотел сделать это очень давно… Я действительно хотел этого, я просто не смог удержаться (исп.)).

Дзюба хочет сказать, что ничего страшного, но Себа уже опускается между его ног и берёт член в рот, начиная быстро двигать головой. Волна отступившего удовольствия снова накрывает с головой. Оргазм взрывается перед глазами красочным калейдоскопом, растекаясь по всему телу и захватывает каждый нерв, проходясь электрическим зарядом, и кажется, что сознание сейчас оторвётся от тела.  
Артём протяжно стонет и кончает в горячий рот.  
Вместе с одолевающей тело негой приходит и понимание — он так легко пошёл на то, что раньше казалось табу. Вообще всё, что происходит у них Себастьяном, случается в жизни Артема впервые.  
Тот влетел в его жизнь красочной волной, подарив невиданные доселе эмоции и ощущения. Он отдавал всего себя, даря радость простым осознанием, что такой солнечный и прекрасный человек может быть рядом с Артёмом. Он ничего не просил взамен, он дарил свою любовь, а Тёма сам захотел отдать ему душу.

Тёма обнимает Себу за плечи, укладывает его голову себе на грудь, поглаживает по волосам и поднимает их руки, сцепив замком, перед глазами.  
Он рассматривает два парных, так похожих друг на друга кольца, и спрашивает:

— Что скажет Ванесса?

Почему-то именно сейчас Тёма осознает что их обручение сказка, которую они себе придумали, а брак с Ванессой совершенно настоящий. Не какая-нибудь фикция ради детей, как у Артёма с Крис. Это настоящая любовь. А он как тот пёс с ошейником на побережье Испании, только на Дзюбу надели кольцо, и он теперь всегда будет привязан невидимым поводком к своему хозяину. И всегда, и отовсюду будет возвращаться к нему.

— Vanessa? Ella estsrá muy felis de nasotros. (Ванесса? О, она будет очень рада за нас (исп.)). Нappy, — в глазах его такая нежность, что Тёма даже не пытается спорить.

— Мой славный наивный мальчик. Te quiero mucho (я так тебя люблю (исп.).

Тёма целует Себу в лоб и прикрывает их обоих краешком сбившегося покрывала.

Конечно, Ванесса будет рада, думает про себя Артём, ведь у нас осталось от силы полгода вместе, моя птичка.  
А может, лишь несколько недель.

«Рибалта не дремлет, Хавьер придет к вам и продаст даже вашу маму», — шепчет, усмехаясь Тёма.

Он сжимает в руках пальцы задремавшего Себастьяна, целует поочередно его и своё кольцо. И снова тихо смеётся своей несмешной шутке.

И смех его наполнен тоской.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Эти кольца появились намного раньше. Точнее ещё осенью.  
> * https://twitter.com/simsm00/status/1195146708742787074?s=19  
> Но решилась написать я про них только сейчас.  
> Так что мы просто проигнорируем таймлайн, потому что мои герои живут в сказочной гей вселенной 😂


End file.
